


an ocean full of change

by tumsa



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Typical Themes, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumsa/pseuds/tumsa
Summary: ScreenJunkies News @sjnewsBreaking news: This years most talked book, Berenger’s “The Summer Palace” will be a movie! We are just as excited as you are! #TheSummerPalace





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> Title from: “Pretty Shining People” by George Ezra. Thank you to lovely [arsaces-of-akielos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir) for beta reading. All remaining mistakes are my own.

 

**Nicki Swift** @NickiSwiftCeleb  
Why Hollywood won't cast Laurent de Vere anymore: [ https://t.co/1C6tnfhjD ](https://t.co/1C6tnfhjD) #LaurentDeVere

**Bella** @bloggerbella  
@NickiSwiftCeleb Because he’s an asshole???

**fearless soul** @interestings_  
@NickiSwiftCeleb who even cares about another fucked up kid star #crymeariver

**Sorcerer** @LikwidOxygen  
@NickiSwiftCeleb @interestings_ Is it me or do The Council Studios screw up every kid star? I mean, Laurent, Thevenin, Aimeric, Nicaise…

**fearless soul** @interestings_  
@NickiSwiftCeleb @LikwidOxygen nah not everyone auguste was pure

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@NickiSwiftCeleb everyone who talks shit about Laurent owes me five dollars

**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@NickiSwiftCeleb @rustyrav wth did i just read with my own two eyes? someone actually wrote that? laurent is one of the best actors ever! have you actually seen any of his movies???  the press hates him because he doesn’t play their games and is super private (1)

**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@NickiSwiftCeleb @rustyrav and people give him shit for his past and forget that the drama around regent happened not long after laurent’s family died, he was fucking 13 when it happened and everyone just expected him to move on (2)

**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@NickiSwiftCeleb @rustyrav honestly he has done nothing but worked hard since then but nobody cares about his charities or movie roles, just the drama and gossip. SIGH. (3)

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@NickiSwiftCeleb @zero_bubbles i know babe i know :(

**movies shmovies** @DanielHiddleston  
@zero_bubbles @rustyrav why tf would u support him? this is why ppl dont take fangirls seriously, bc y'all are dumb!

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@DanielHiddleston five dollars! #blocked

 

* * *

 

**Why Hollywood won't cast Laurent de Vere anymore**  

 

If you’re looking for an example of a child celebrity who couldn’t cut it as an adult, look no further. The career of Laurent de Vere seemed to be set to shine for decades to come when he appeared in the critically acclaimed  _ Ravenel _ at the young age of seven and took our breaths away with his performance. But, just like many other child stars, he has fallen before his rise to the cinematic stardom could even begin.

Before the success of  _ Ravenel _ , de Vere was known as “the cute baby brother” of other child actor Auguste de Vere. According to their mother, the de Vere brothers were inseparable and Laurent would often hang out at the set while Auguste was filming. That was where he got noticed by a director and offered a role in  _ Ravenel _ , a movie that turned out to be a worldwide box-office success. Little Laurent later proved that he was not just a one-movie-star and his talent shined in  _ Acquitart _ ,  _ The Battle of Marlas _ and  _ Green but for a Season _ in upcoming years. Critics and movie lovers praised him and promised him great heights, and not for nothing he was one of the highest paid child actors. But it seemed to be too much too soon for the young star and, after losing his family in a terrible plane crash, Laurent de Vere went on a downward spiral so extreme that not even The Council Studios could save the young star from destroying not only his own career but also every movie he touched. Scandals, PR messes, and never ending drama is what de Vere is known for nowadays.

What happened to Hollywood’s brightest star and why is his career is in shambles? Here are a few theories as to why Hollywood won't cast Laurent de Vere anymore.

  
  
**Troubled teen  
** Being a teenager is not easy, especially if your puberty happens in front of cameras, but Laurent de Vere took it to the next level. We still remember the reports of his troublesome behaviour around the set of _Arles_ , but it all exploded when  the movie was actually cancelled and the director Regent himself announced that he had“never met anyone so spoiled and difficult to work with as Laurent”, and promised that The Council Studios would never hire him again as “he is a curse for any movie set”. Those were big words from a big name director and, followed by horror stories from the cast and crew of _Arles_ , they were the first nails in the coffin of Laurent’s career.  
  
**Box Office Poison  
** After young Laurent was dropped from The Council Studios it was hard to find anyone who would want to work with him. Seemingly out of desperation, he made some questionable choices and while nothing bad could be said about his acting, the movies he starred in during his late teens were critical and box office failures. So much so that people were wondering if Regent calling him “a curse” was more than a metaphor.  
  
**Nicaise, drugs and PR horror  
** When eleven year old actor Nicaise in an interview with Hollywood Life was asked what he loves the most about being famous, he answered “chalis”. The shocked reporter could only stare in horror as Nicaise explained that his costar Laurent was famous for using the drug to relax and so Nicaise had asked Laurent to share. While in the case of this horrific drug scandal Laurent ended up proven innocent by both LA police and Nicaise himself who later admitted to having lied, it was a PR nightmare and ruined another movie’s chance to shine. _Chastillion_ was boycotted by many despite its good reviews and the fact that Laurent seemed to attract trouble didn't go unnoticed by both press and the industry.  
  
**Death of Aimeric Fortaine  
** If Laurent’s career had any chance of recovering when Nicaise came clean and some film industry members were willing to give him another chance, Laurent lost any love Hollywood had for him when his costar and nineteen-year-old actor Aimeric Fortaine killed himself. It wasn’t the suicide itself that caused the uproar but the fact that multiple sources reported a fight between Laurent and Aimeric that had reduced the younger actor to tears just hours before Aimeric was found dead. Aimeric’s grief-stricken father Guion told press all about how his son had been bullied by Laurent on and off the set for months, even implying that the suicide note named Laurent to blame. Laurent himself refused to comment but his management released a statement denying the awful  allegations, and while the Fortaine family never brought the case to court it was obvious where the general public stood on this one.  
  
**Lack of public life  
** We’ve all heard the saying “any publicity is better than no publicity”. While we’re not sure we could handle any more scandals involving Laurent, it’s been pointed out before that in Hollywood, your personality and personal life area part of the package. After all, fans need something to talk about! Laurent hid away from the spotlight after the tragic plane crash that killed his family and, of course, everyone understood his need to have some private time. But seven years later he still seems to drop off the Earth whenever he’s not on a movie set. There have been no girlfriends (or boyfriends!), reports of luxurious private properties and shiny cars, scandalous party photos, or even him casually walking a dog with a Starbucks cup in his hand at Calabasas. Laurent refuses to talk about his private life in interviews as well, and we’re still surprised he has a Twitter account (you guessed it, he tweets once every few months). Spotting Laurent seems to be less likely than seeing a unicorn these days, with even paparazzi having given up on hunting him down, and press is everything in Hollywood.  
  
_Read More: nickiswift.com_

* * *

 

** WhatsApp: Prince’s Guard **

[11:42] **Lazar:** I AM BOOOOORED, ENTERTAIN MEEEEE  
[11:42] **Orlant:** quick huet send nudes  
[11:42] **Huet:** lol  
[11:43] **Huet:** no  
[11:43] **Lazar:** :((((((((((  
[11:43] **Jord:** Aren’t you supposed to be working? Is Rochert with you?  
[11:44] **Lazar:** yes dad  
[11:44] **Lazar:** prince is w/ nic  
[11:44] **Lazar:** eating  
[11:44] **Lazar:** NO ACTION SO I AM BORED  
[11:44] **Jord:** Fucks sake, Lazar, put the phone down and do your job.  
[11:45] **Lazar** : yes dad  
[11:45] **Lazar:** if i die bc of bedroom it’s your fault  
[11:45] **Lazar:** *boredom  
[11:45] **Orlant:** ha ha ha your phone knows best  
[11:45] **Lazar:** ;)  
[11:46] **Jord** is typing  
[11:46] **Lazar:** SORRY SORRY

 

* * *

 

**From: Berenger** [15:28]

I want you to audition for The Summer Palace. Nobody could be a better Andrew than you.

**From: Berenger** [15:29]  
I cannot guarantee you the role, that power is out of my hands, but I think they will see you’re made for it. Will you, please, please, audition for it? They will announce that movie is in plans tomorrow and auditions probably start within a month. I can send Enguerran all the details.

**To: Berenger** [15:33]  
Regent will not hire me, you know that.

**To: Berenger** [15:33]  
But congratulations on the movie deal! Auguste would be proud.

**From: Berenger** [15:34]  
Regent and TCS has nothing to do with it.

**To: Berenger** [15:34]  
???

**From: Berenger** [15:36]  
I sold the rights to Delpha Movies, Makedon will direct it.

**To: Berenger** [15:37]  
First of all, I wish I could see Regent’s face when he finds out but that would involve seeing his face so...

**To: Berenger** [15:38]  
Secondly, Makedon would never hire me. He is known for his work ethic and would never get involved in any drama. He probably won’t even let me near Delpha.

**From: Berenger** [15:39]  
Just try it, please?

**To: Berenger** [15:40]  
I will.

**From: Berenger** [15:40]  
Thank you, Laurent!

 

* * *

 

**ScreenJunkies News** @sjnews  
Breaking news: This years most talked book, Berenger’s “The Summer Palace” will be a movie! We are just as excited as you are! #TheSummerPalace #DelphaMovies

**ScreenJunkies News** @sjnews  
For those of you living under the rock, Berenger wrote “Green but for a Season” and a few other books that were made into fantastic movies when he was in his late teens and early twenties. He’s the real deal. #TheSummerPalace

**ScreenJunkies News** @sjnewss  
It's #FanFriday on #SJU, let’s discuss the hype of @BoringBerenger ’s #TheSummerPalace movie. Live at 11AM Pacific- <http://defy.cm/SJU> w/ @joestarr87 @MurrelDan  @SpencerGilbert

 

* * *

1 - 5 of 3446 Works in [The Summer Palace - Berenger](The%20Summer%20Palace%20-%20Berenger)

 

[my youth is yours](a) by [andryanlove](a)  
[The Summer Palace - Berenger](The%20Summer%20Palace%20-%20Berenger)  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Andrew/Ryan (The Summer Palace), Andrew (The Summer Palace), Ryan (The Summer Palace), Alternative Universe - College/University  
Andrew is a freshman moving into his dorm, Ryan is his weird roommate.

Language: English   Words: 14,980   Chapters: 14/14   Comments: 372   Kudos: 851   Bookmarks: 93   Hits: 5913

 

[To The Moon](a) by [KittyChillout](a)  
[The Summer Palace - Berenger](The%20Summer%20Palace%20-%20Berenger)  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Andrew/Ryan (The Summer Palace), Andrew (The Summer Palace), Ryan (The Summer Palace)  
Space road trip AU or Ryan lets Andrew take his ship and his heart.

Language: English   Words: 5,372   Chapters: 1/1   Comments: 78   Kudos: 399   Bookmarks: 69   Hits: 6399

 

[the echoes still remain](a) by [LilyRose](a)  
[The Summer Palace - Berenger](The%20Summer%20Palace%20-%20Berenger)  
Major Character Death, Andrew/Ryan (The Summer Palace), Andrew (The Summer Palace), Ryan (The Summer Palace), Aneka Milaje (The Summer Palace), Aya Milaje (The Summer Palace), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Sorry Not Sorry  
anna said “but imagine if ryan actually died? would andrew destroy the whole universe or what?” and of course I had to write it. this is sad, so you’ve been warned.

Language: English   Words: 10,721   Chapters: 2/2   Comments: 54   Kudos: 294   Bookmarks: 62   Hits: 4784

 

[steal some covers, share some skin](a) by [Panicatthefamilyreunion](a)  
[The Summer Palace - Berenger](The%20Summer%20Palace%20-%20Berenger)  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Andrew/Ryan (The Summer Palace), Andrew (The Summer Palace), Ryan (The Summer Palace), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Fluff  
Ryan loves waking up Andrew.

Language: English   Words: 3,438   Chapters: 1/1   Comments: 31   Kudos: 171   Bookmarks: 19   Hits: 2921

 

[Taste](a) by [smutsy](a)  
[The Summer Palace - Berenger](The%20Summer%20Palace%20-%20Berenger)  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Andrew/Ryan (The Summer Palace), Andrew (The Summer Palace), Ryan (The Summer Palace), Post-Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Orgasm Delay/Denial Rimming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Blow Jobs  
“I missed you,” Andrew says, his heart beating too loud and too desperate. He moves, straddling Ryan’s hips, and kisses him, fierce and hot, mouth open, biting Ryan’s lip.

Language: English   Words: 7,221   Chapters: 1/1   Comments: 58   Kudos: 714   Bookmarks: 107   Hits: 9920

* * *

 

**SEARCH: The Summer Palace **  
RELATED: Berenger, Andrew Weir, tsp, andryan, lgbt books

  
**burgeoningdelight:**  
HOLD ME PLS MY BABY ANDREW GETS A MOVIE

#andrew the astronaut #space gays #tsp # i am a mess tm  
**59 notes**

  
**summerpalacenews:**  
Film adaptation of “The Summer Palace” is happening! Today it was announced that Delpha Movies acquired the film rights to “The Summer Palace” - the fifth novel of Berenger. The film will be produced by Stavos Dice and Straton Kesus, Makedon North will direct it. No news of the potential cast yet.

#the summer palace #tsm movie  
**3,649 notes**

  
**spaceandryan:**  
Not to rain on anyone’s parade, but I am worried that “The Summer Palace” will stray too far from the book. I mean, Makedon is known for historical war movies like “Kingsmeet” and “Isthima”, both absolutely amazing (I cried four times during “Isthima”, years later even the name of that movie makes my eyes teary) but TSP is nothing like that? I just hope they will not make it all space wars and impressive 3D scenes and actually focus on the main story? Andrew’s and Ryan’s love story is epic and deserves to be in the front, I don’t want it to be brushed aside because Makedon will get to play with spaceships? You know what I am saying?

#andrew weir #ryan scott #andryan #the summer palace #my thoughts  
**182 notes**

  
**andrewryan:**

**spaceandryan:** Not to rain on anyone’s parade [..]

man, that makes me sad. i hope berenger gets some input in the script, he has always talked about how important lgbtqa+ is to him and andrew and ryan are his babies. i am all for andrew leading those space battles but not at the expense of cutting out andrew and ryan’s love story.

**234 notes**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

**5Times Damen and Jokaste Gave Us Serious Relationship Goals  
** _By Terri Finnis, BuzzFeed Staff_

 

Let’s be honest, we all want what they have. Warning: This post will restore your faith in love. BRACE YOURSELF.

**1\. When Damen courted Jokaste  
** Yes, you heard it right. In a recent interview with Vogue, Jokaste revealed how she and Damen got together. According to the stunning model, they met when Jokaste had just ended a terrible relationship and was not interested in starting a new one. Actually, she had been quite done with love. But Damen who [ has described Jokaste as the most gorgeous woman right after his mother](http://has%20described%20Jokaste%20as%20the%20most%20gorgeous%20woman%20right%20after%20his%20mother) (how cute is that?) fell in love with Jokaste and wanted to prove he was nothing like her ex. He pulled a page from medieval romance books and courted her. According to her, he made her feel like a queen, never crossed any lines, and was such a gentleman that she couldn’t help but fall for him. And the best part? He has never stopped treating her well and sources around them often talk about how romantic and in love they still are four years into their relationship.  
  
  
**2\. When Kyrina posted this adorable video**  
According to Jokaste’s friend and fellow model Kyrina, they were on vacation in Greece when she heard shrieks and giggles coming from the hotel room next to hers. She didn’t hesitate to pull out her phone and sneakily filmed the video of Jokaste and Damen who were in their pajamas jumping up and down on their massive hotel bed. You have to see it to believe it!  
[© @modelkaryina instagram.com]  
  
  
**3\. When Jokaste cried during Damen’s Oscars Acceptance Speech  
** The Victoria's Secret model cried when her boyfriend won an Oscar for Best Actor (for _Isthima_ ) and it was so touching that half of us missed what Damen said. Apparently Jokaste was "overcome with emotion" when Damen thanked her for her support and love, finishing the speech with “I love you so much.” Honestly, that made us teary eyed as well. And can we all talk about how beautiful Jokaste still looked with tears slipping down her face?  
  
  
**4\. When Jokaste was having none of that “bisexuality threatens me” bullshit  
** When Damen posted the most gorgeous photo of him and his castmate Torveld Patras re-enacting the famous romantic “Isthima” scene on his Instagram, the internet went crazy. While most fans found the photo hilarious and praised the heavens for blessing us with two stunning actors in one photo, some fans left comments pointing out how Jokaste should be worried since Damen is bisexual and Torveld is gay. (oh, internet.) It wasn’t long until Jokaste herself replied to a comment that said “bet five bucks theyre banging”. Her classy response said: “Just because someone is bisexual it doesn’t mean they can’t be monogamous. I love and trust Damen and this comment is so rude.” Bravo girl!  
  
  
**5\. When Damen proposed  
** If stories of Damen’s romantic overtures and courtship melted your hearts wait until you hear how he proposed (we already cannot wait for the wedding!). Jokaste posted a photo of her hand, showing off her engagement ring on her Instagram with a long caption. “I said YES!” she wrote. “I am the  happiest woman in the world! Damen proposed and I can’t believe I get to call him my fiancé and soon to be husband. ♥ Not only did he ask permission to marry me from my parents but he also surprised me with the most amazing proposal. A year ago Damen and I saw the most beautiful house and I jokingly told him I could imagine living and having a family there. He secretly bought the house and took me there today, gave me the keys and then got on one knee and told me the most romantic and beautiful speech that I want to keep between us, but, yes, I teared up. Can’t believe I got so lucky to have him in my life.” HE BOUGHT HER THE DREAM FAMILY HOUSE AND THE RING. How is Damen even real? We are so happy for both of them!  
[© @queenjo instagram.com]   
  
  
This is Google's cache of <https://www.buzzfeed.com/article/2097901/damen-jokaste-goals.html.>[  
](https://www.buzzfeed.com/article/2097901/damen-jokaste-goals.html.)The current page has been deleted.

* * *

  

**From:** Nikandros [17:33]  
Are you home? How was the flight?

**From:** Nikandros [17:34]  
Jokaste has not posted anything on her Insta so I assume you two are still in bed. Please let me know when you are done, I have an important audition for you. Makedon wants you in his new movie!

**From:** Nikandros [20:01]  
Damen???

 

* * *

  

**From:** Nikandros [20:03]  
You with D?

**To:** Nikandros [20:03]  
no he told pallas were free for the night

**From:** Nikandros [20:04]  
I haven’t heard from him since morning.

**To:** Nikandros [20:05]  
hes probably fucking jo as we talk

**From:** Nikandros [20:05]  
Jesus, Aktis, thanks for that image. Idk, he’s never ignored me talking about auditions before.

**To:** Nikandros [20:08]  
pallas is near their house want me to send him over? hes already seen them naked too many times

**From:** Nikandros [20:10]  
If he has time.

**To:** Nikandros [20:11]  
you owe me 50 bucks if they bangin

* * *

  

**WhatsApp: we don’t get paid enough **

[20:42] **Aktis:** so are they banging? i need proof so nik can pay up  
[20:43] **Elon:** It’s my day off, please can we not talk about Damen’s sex life for one day?  
[20:43] **Lydos:** +1  
[20:48] **Aktis:** hello pallas?  
[20:58] **Aktis:** pallas dude don’t make me nervous  
[20:58] **Lydos:** ???  
[20:59] **Aktis:** nik said d is mia on phone and we all know hes glued to that thing  
[21:02] **Aktis:** cmon pallas  
[21:05] **Elon:** Fuck you, guys. Now I am worried too.  
[21:05] **Aktis:** :/  
[21:12] **Pallas:** CALL NIK AND SEND HIM OVER NOW  
[21:12] **Elon:** What happened? Is Damen ok?  
[21:14] **Pallas:** YOU DON’T EVEN WANT TO KNOW  
[21:14] **Lydos:** ???  
[21:17] **Aktis:** nik is on his way wtf happened?  
[21:18] **Pallas:** FUCK HE IS CRYING THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR  
[21:18] **Lydos:** ??????????????????????

 

* * *

  

**Jokaste Atros and Damianos Akielos BREAK UP**

 

Jokaste Atros is officially single. Just weeks before their wedding was scheduled to take place, her 4-year relationship with Damen Akielos is over. And apparently it’s a mess. Model Jokaste and her boyfriend, Hollywood sweetheart Damen, were lovey-dovey just days ago on Twitter when Damen posted how much he missed Jokaste while on another movie premiere tour in Europe, and Jokaste replied with “miss you too, my darling! xxx”. Which is why their split came as an utter shock to everyone.  
  
How do we know? A source close to Jokaste confirmed she’s back in her old LA apartment and is crying on shoulders of her closest friends. [Fans also spotted her red Ferrari](http://a) parked there. And just minutes ago Damen’s bodyguard Pallas tweeted:  
  
**Pallas** @bulletpr00fstuff  
tips for mending a broken heart besides rum anynone???  
  
He deleted his tweet as soon as fans started to ask him questions, but what’s once been put on internet stays on internet forever. Fans quickly put 2 and 2 together since Pallas was spotted escorting Damen out of LAX today and it wasn’t too far fetched to assume he was still on the duty.  
  
Sources close to Damen say that just this morning the actor was gushing to his fellow cast members about going home to Jokaste. The question is, what happened? We will keep you updated.  
  
Read More: http://www.tmz.com/category/breakups/  
#EXCLUSIVE #BREAKUPS #COUPLES #RELATIONSHIPS

  
2450 comments (Click to view)

 

**• Rg •**  
I loved them together. I am struggling to believe this is true.  
Reply Share › 

**• jlalawicz •**  
Yeah, I call bullshit on this one.  
Reply Share › 

**• Do You Know Wae •**  
NO ONE CARES!!!  
Reply Share › 

**• Lorraine •**  
damen has had more partners than half of hollywood together, surprised they lasted that long  
Reply Share › 

**• Seventh Angel •**   
He probably cheated on her with Torveld, those two have been all over each other lately.   
Reply Share › 

**• Dan Josten •**   
Torveld has a boyfriend though. Don’t know about Damen, but he’s too nice to cheat on anyone.   
Reply Share › 

**• Seventh Angel •**   
Maybe it was a threesome, lol.  
Reply Share › 

**• Dan Josten •**  
Ngl, I would love to see that. :D  
Reply Share › 

**• BooBoo •**  
wow, four years of her life wasted. that’s sad.  
Reply Share › 

**• Rusty Ravenel •**  
Damn, so much meanness in one place. I hope they both are okay, and until they confirm it, I refuse to believe any of those “sources”.  
Reply Share › 

 

* * *

 

 

**From:** Makedon [10:03]  
Hello Nikandros! I hope your boy is done moping, auditions for TSP start today and he’s on the list. He’s made for Ryan’s role so he better show up.

**To:** Makedon [10:04]  
I haven’t even convinced him to leave his bed. He’s devastated.

**To:** Makedon [10:04]  
She’s pregnant with Kastor’s baby.

**From:** Makedon [1o:06]  
Well, she clearly isn’t wasting her time so Damianos shouldn’t either.

**To:** Makedon [10:26]  
Sorry, I don’t think I can pull this one.

**From:** Makedon [10:28]  
Tell him Laurent de Vere is here and auditioning for Andrew. I am sure he will be here in ten minutes.

**To:** Makedon [10:30]  
NOT LAURENT FUCK MAKEDON WHY DO YOU HATE ME

**From:** Makedon [10:35]  
So he is coming?

**To:** Makedon [10:36]  
Fuck you.

 

* * *

**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Jokaste Atros spotted together with her ex’s brother Kastor! [bit.ly/t5AHLta ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx) 

**Queen Halvik** @halvikismyqueen  
@celebritygossip damn that’s cold, dude must have really hurt her

**JokasteDamen** @royalweddingcake  
@celebritygossip This breaks my heart. :( I was hoping they would get back together, but now…

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
while i don’t know what happened, this makes me hate kastor. damen is his brother ffs.

**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@rustyrav i don’t follow damen or jokaste but agreed. photos of them making out are all over the news, this is kinda disgusting.

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@zero_bubbles you should follow him, damen is only the second best actor ever (laurent is still my #1)

**Beck Waymack** @waymackbeck  
This so explaints their breakup though. She probs cheated on him with his brother.

**Beck Waymack** @waymackbeck  
Lol, @people calling me sexist, chill, I am just stating facts.

**Beck Waymack** @waymackbeck  
I am sure we will get receipts soon, come on, TMZ, help a brother out.

 

* * *

**SEARCH: jokaste **  
RELATED: jokaste atros, damen akielos, damen and jokaste, victoria’s secret

 

**MrsAkielon:  
** I always said Jokaste is in it for the fame and I was right. She was just another _Instagram_ model before she got together with Damen, and now she’s one of VS angels. They started to date right after Damen got role in _Isthima_ and she went to every event and public sighting he had. And yes, none of it is a proof she used him, but we also had tons of photos and stuff with Damen being all hearteyes while she looked like someone who is just playing a role of girlfriend. I am digging up all my old posts to put together a list but yeah, not surprised.  
  
#i know jokastes fans will eat me alive #but honestly  
**1,311 notes**

**AngelJokaste:**

**MrsAkielon:** I always said Jokaste is in it for the fame [..]

you don’t know them though??? i know jokaste has done some horrible things according to the media but we really don’t know what actually happened. damen hasn’t said anything bad about her, and while i won’t deny it looks like she cheated on him, i think it’s rude to claim she did it for fame or something. until jokaste herself says she never loved damen i refuse to talk about it.  
  
**1,422 notes**

**methedemons:  
** I hope Nikandros is there to fix Damen’s heart. ;)  
  
#and other body parts #fuck jokaste  
**166 notes**

**32-tigers:  
** so many righteous people on tumblr today. if jokaste is happy with kastor, i am happy.  
  
#she fucked up yes #but everyone makes mistakes  
**224 notes**

**d-a-m-e-n-s:  
** @ the anon who used to run kastor’s fan blog  
I will not post your ask since you mentioned some personal info there that might lead back to your blog, but I wanted to say I’m really really sorry that you as a fan have to go through something like this, it’s terrible and I don’t even have words to describe how awful this situation is, but I hope you know it’s not your fault. Kastor messed up big time and that’s all on him. I can’t imagine how it must feel when your favorite celebrity does something that you can’t forgive, but I hope you will be okay, I am sending you loads of hugs and please message me if you want to talk! xxx  
  
#jokaste altos #damen akielos #kastor akielos  
**4 notes**

* * *

 

**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Jokaste Atros is pregnant and baby daddy is her ex’s brother Kastor! And if our math is right, that baby was made while she was still with Damnen. [bit.ly/t3KDSya ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx) 

**Beck Waymack** @waymackbeck  
I am just going to leave this here. RT @celebritygossip Jokaste Atros is pregnant and baby daddy is her ex’s brother Kastor! And if our math is right, that baby was made while she was still with Damnen. [ bit.ly/t3KDSya ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
JEEEEEEEESUS.

 

@loyaltothethrone Tweets are protected. Only confirmed followers have access to @loyaltothethrone’s Tweets and complete profile. Click the "Follow" button to send a follow request.

**Nikandros** @loyaltothethrone  
I need a raise.

**Nikandros** @loyaltothethrone  
Quick, tell me reasons to not kill someone.

**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@loyaltothethrone i will not be able to visit you in prison

**Nikandros** @loyaltothethrone  
@loverandfighter That just makes me want to do it more. Also, get off Twitter and read your script, asshole.

**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@loyaltothethrone rude, no raise for you

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 **Delpha Movies** @delphamovies  
Cast announced for #TheSummerPalace [ https://www.delphamovies.com/news/the-summer-palace-cast ](https://www.delphamovies.com/news/the-summer-palace-cast)

**ScreenJunkies News** @sjnews  
The Summer Palace cast has just been announced: Andrew — Laurent de Vere, Ryan — Damen Akielos, Aneka — Halvik Vask #TheSummerPalace

 **ScreenJunkies News** @sjnews  
It's #FanFriday on #SJU, let’s discuss the cast of #TheSummerPalace movie. As always, live at 11AM Pacific- http://defy.cm/SJU  w/ @joestarr87 @MurrelDan @SpencerGilbert

* * *

 

 **SEARCH: The Summer Palace **  
RELATED: laurent de vere, berenger, andrew weir, tsp, andryan

 

 **summerpalacenews:  
** Delpha Movies [ have announced ](https://www.delphamovies.com/news/the-summer-palace-cast) main cast for “The Summer Palace”:

  * Andrew Weir — Laurent de Vere
  * Ryan Scott — Damen Akielos
  * Aneka Milaje — Halvik Vask
  * Aya Milaje — Kashel Vask
  * Gennaro Francesco — Torgeir Patras



As confirmed before, the film will be directed by Makedon North and produced by Stavos Dice and Straton Kesus.

#the summer palace #tsm movie  
**2,214 notes**

 

 **whitecastle:  
** So excited they hired actual poc actors for roles of Aneka and Aya! Kudos to Delpha Movies for doing it right.

#the summer palace #i loooooooove Halvik and Kashel #and they are sisters in real life as well #cant wait  
**481 notes**

 

 **vincentblues:  
** Tumblr: * is worried Makedon will ruin TSP with not enough focus on Andrew/Ryan love story*  
Makedon: *hires Laurent de Vere*  
Tumblr: …

#why would makedon approve of laurent??? #there are actual articles about makedon firing problematic cast #and yet he hired that asshole #un-fucking-believable #seriously i no longer want this movie #this is so sad  
**177 notes**

 

 **burgeoningdelight:  
** i know people are upset but i am still EXCITED ABOUT MY SPACE GAYS!!! laurent looks exactly like andrew is described and makedon always gives damen the best roles so i think we will get plenty of andryan scenes

#space gays #tsp #blond hair blue eyes eternal beauty #can you tell if i am talking about andrew or laurent #CAN YOU?  
**428 notes**

 

 **looksofanangel:  
** I am sorry but are we forgetting Aimeric? I am appalled that Delpha Movies hired someone like Laurent de Vere. You know who would have been a good fit for Andrew? Aimeric. And he might have gotten that role if Laurent wouldn’t have bullied him into suicide.

#this is so fucked up  
**67 notes**

 

 **spaceandryan:  
** **looksofanangelI:** am sorry but are we forgetting Aimeric? [..]  
  
To play the devil’s advocate, we don’t know if it’s actually true, there is no proof besides some gossip about their fight and Aimeric’s dad talking about it. I remember Vannes said in an interview that there were no problems on set and that Aimeric and Laurent got along just fine as far as she knew. I know it must have been hard for Aimeric’s family and they might have wanted to find someone to blame but I don’t think we can say that Laurent is guilty without any _real_ proof.

#the summer palace #laurent de vere #aimeric fortaine #my thoughts  
**93 notes**

 

 **laurentupdates:  
** Sorry guys, I am taking a break for a few days. Tumblr is just too much right now.  
**12notes**

* * *

 

**WhatsApp: bodyguard boyband **

[14:02] **Huet:** i will leave this here  
[14:02] **Huet:**<https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Laurent%20De%20Vere*s*Lazar/works>  
[14:05] **Rochert:** what the fuck is that?????????  
[14:06] **Rochert:** what is a fanwork???  
[14:06] **Lazar:** HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIT  
[14:09] **Lazar:** lol the one where were doing it on the hood of his car is hot  
[14:10] **Orlant:** oh my god my eyes  
[14:11] **Rochert:** do i want to know what tentacle porn is?  
[14:11] **Huet:** read the story ;) ;) ;)  
[14:12] **Lazar:** awww, i left kudos whatever that means  
[14:13] **Lazar:** and anonymous comment too, also whoever wrote that one gave me a boner  
[14:14] **Orlant:** LAZAR PLEASE  
[14:16] **Lazar:** yes, that’s what prince said in that story too, baby  
[14:17] **Jord:** I am firing all of you.  
[14:18] **Huet:** there’s one with Jord and our boss ;)  
[14:18] **Lazar:** ewwwww, but also send me the link dude

* * *

 

 **Anna** @annamayers  
OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH I THINK I JUST SAW LAURENT AND NICAISE AT LAX???  

 **Anna** @annamayers  
GUYS REALLY i am like 99.99% sure it was them!!!! i can recognize my bb laurent with my eyes closed

 **Laurent De Vere Updates** @laurentupdates  
@annamayers what? when? where? tell us everything! :D

 **Anna** @annamayers  
@laurentupdates i had to catch a flight so i didn’t see them for long but they were eating and talking? and they didn’t look like mortal enemies? ALSO HIS HOT BODYGUARD WAS THERE!

 **gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@laurentupdates @annamayers which one is the hot one?

 **arthur** @pizzaparty85  
@zero_bubbles @laurentupdates @annamayers all of them lol, they're like one direction of bodyguards

 **Anna** @annamayers  
@zero_bubbles @laurentupdates @pizzaparty85 LAZAR MY BAE OF COURSE #hecanguardmybody

 **Laurent De Vere** (@laurentdevere) followed **Anna** (@annamayers)

 **gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@annamayers asdffgthjklkl;  ANNA ARE YOU ALIVE? :D D :D

 **Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
Laurent is on twitter and following people, and here i thought his account is dead

 **gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@rustyrav confirmed, he secretly watches us!

 **Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@zero_bubbles brb have to delete my account

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Direct messages** > **with Laurent De Vere**

 

**Laurent:  
** Hi! Can you please delete the tweet about Nicaise and me?

**Anna:  
** ummm sure. sorry if it caused you any trouble?

 

**Laurent:  
** It’s okay. I’ll have a word with your bae Lazar about security.

 

**Anna:  
** omg this is so embarrassing :D tweet is deleted, really, sorry i didn’t think it might be a secret or something.

 

**Laurent:  
** Thank you, Anna! I would appreciate if you don’t tell anyone about this. And if you don’t mind sending me your email, I’ll ask my manager to send you tickets for the next movie premier I have. (Sorry, cannot send you Lazar.)

 

**Anna:  
** oh my god, you really don’t have to! but it’s  anna.mayers@gmail.com 

 

**Anna:  
** can i at least tell people you’re funny?

 

**Laurent:  
** Don’t ruin my reputation. At least what’s left of it.

 

**Anna:  
** omg :D :D :D

* * *

 

 

 

 

**From:** Nicaise [13:13]  
stop panicking, according to my insta i was in ny when she tweeted and i am actually in ny now so everything checks out

 

**From:** Nicaise [13:14]  
i told him it must be some lookalike and pretended to be insulted, he believed me

 

**From:** Nicaise [13:20]  
jord says you’re still panicking

 

 

 

**To:** Nicaise [13:20]  
Stop texting Jord, his phone is beeping nonstop.

 

 

 

**From:** Nicaise [13:21]  
it worked though, look who is back to being annoying

 

 

 

**To:** Nicaise [13:21]  
You?

 

 

 

**From:** Nicaise [13:22]  
wow and i am supposed to be the childish one of us

 

 

 

**From:** Nicaise [13:23]  
gotta go, tty later

 

 

 

**To:** Nicaise [13:23]  
Stay safe.

* * *

 

 

 

**Transcript: Makedon North talks new movie The Summer Palace at The Washington Post**  
_By Washington Post Live_

We sat down with director Makedon North two days after film studio Delpha Movies announced the cast of their upcoming movie _The Summer Palace_ , a sci-fi romance set in space, based on one of last year’s bestselling books with the same title. There has been a lot of buzz around the movie, controversial casting, and Makedon North going out of his comfort zone.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: Tell us a bit, Makedon, about how it all started? How did you decide or agree to direct the movie? A lot of people were surprised Berenger chose Delpha Movies.  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: [LAUGHS] I would have paid to see Regent’s face. [LAUGHS AGAIN] In all seriousness, of course everyone was talking about The Summer Palace and how it could be the movie of the year. I mean, my god, that book was fantastic. And you know I don’t usually spend time reading gay space romances. [LAUGHS] I had no doubt where that script was going to go, all of Berenger’s previous book adaptations were done by TCS and they had great success. But then we got a call from Berenger’s management and they said he really wanted me to do the movie, so it happened.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: Did they said why Berenger wanted you to direct it?  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: No, not really. We actually met up soon after the deal was done to discuss the script and he did tell me he loved _Kingsmeet_ so there is that.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: And also the small fact that you’re one of the best directors out there.  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: [LAUGHS] And that.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: So you have a script of what we all assume will be an amazing movie and Berenger’s full support. What’s next?  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: I know you want me to talk about the cast [LAUGHS], but I have to say, we did spend a lot of time with Berenger. I was very excited about The Summer Palace but also I wanted to be absolutely sure we would do the book justice. I wanted him to tell me what he wanted out of the movie, besides, you know, a big paycheck and beautiful movie. And I made it clear that as a straight man I might miss small nuances of the love story. So we had a lot of discussions, not just two of us but the whole team, and we made sure that before we cast anyone we’d truly know what each and every character means for this story, how and what we want them to be. There were moments where I doubted I was the right man for this but Berenger was very convincing, I remember he said that “look, I know you will have to work harder than ever on this one, but if you really want to do it, you will have my full support, I would be honored to have you as the director”. And that’s when I knew it would be okay, we will do this story justice.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: That sounds wonderful, to have that support and trust.  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: It is. I gave Berenger my word I will do my best and that’s what I am doing. I expect everyone else to do the same.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: And speaking of that. There has been a lot of— many people are questioning the casting choices, especially Laurent de Vere. How did casting happen? Did you know who you wanted to have for the movie or was it a surprise even to you?  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: I knew about Damen. He’s Ryan through and through. It was only the matter of convincing him.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: Clearly he would agree, he has always praised you for the work you did with _Isthima_ , and he got an Oscar for it.  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: I don’t think Oscars are on your mind when your almost wife fucks your brother. Damen has always been too soft. Kastor is, excuse my language here, a piece of shit. And I had a lot of respect for their father Theomedes was one of my closest friends, he loved both of his sons equally and did everything to raise them well, but I can say nothing good about Kastor.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: There were rumors he was originally casted for _Isthima_.  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: He was. But he was too busy drinking and having parties, so I asked Damen to do the job. Maybe that’s where it started, who knows, but you don’t do this to your own blood. And make a public scandal of it too.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: So— eventually Damen agreed?  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: He did, he came and did the audition and, as I predicted, he was brilliant. Nobody on that day had any doubt he would be Ryan.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: And Laurent?  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: [LAUGHS] He showed up and I told him to leave. Well, I said: “I will not risk you ruining this movie.” And he looked at me with a grin and said “I did not reckon you a coward.” And I remember thinking “fuck me, he is Andrew”. Of course I didn’t say that to him. [LAUGHS] But I did let him audition. And, you know, he was impressive, stunning. The whole audition I was torn between excitement that we have found Andrew and being terrified of how good he was. That kid is so talented I had a moment where I wondered if I was dreaming him up. I don’t know if he knows how good he is, but there was this moment in the audition, a scene where Andrew cries when he finds out Ryan is alive, and half of the room was crying. It was like nothing I have ever seen!  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: He really sounds perfect for the role.  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: He is. And I know there is all the gossip and trouble associated with his name, I know. I don’t know how much of it is true or not, but I know I really want him for this movie. So as long as he doesn’t cause any issues — and this goes for everyone in my cast, I don’t judge Laurent more than anyone else — if people show up and do their job well, I am happy to have them on the set. If they can’t focus on the movie and cause trouble, they are out.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: Did Damen and Laurent have audition scenes together as well?  
  
MAKEDON NORTH: [LAUGHS]  
  
  
_Click_[ _here_](http://here) _to read the full transcript of their interview with the The Washington Post._

* * *

 

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:33]  
You will have to be on your best behavior. If we lose the role now when Makedon has praised you, I don’t think you will ever get another.

 

 

 

**To:** Enguerran [08:35]  
When am I not on my best behavior?

 

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:36]  
I am not joking, Laurent.

 

 

 

**To:** Enguerran [08:38]  
I know. Jord is looking out for what Regent will send our way. I have no doubt he will try to get me fired. I cannot promise you anything, but you know I want this role. I will do whatever I can to keep it.

 

 

 

**To:** Enguerran [08:39]  
And no, that doesn’t include photoshoots with puppies or kittens.

 

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:41]  
If we can pull this one off, we have a chance at turning your career around. Even if Nicaise can’t get enough proof against Regent.

 

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:42]  
Also, Damen asked me your number. Should I give it to him?

 

 

 

**To:** Enguerran [08:42]  
What?

 

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:43]  
Damen Akielos? Your castmate? The one who spilled his coffee all over the floor when you came into the room?

 

 

 

**To:** Enguerran [08:43]  
Shut up, I know who Damen is. Why does he need my number?

 

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:44]  
Oh, Laurent.

 

* * *

 

 **Laurent De Vere Updates** @laurentupdates  
“He was impressive, stunning.” Makedon about Lauren’t audition for #TheSummerPalace

 **gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@laurentupdates ngl i teared up when i read that

 **Anna** @annamayers  
Me: I love Laurent so much. Makedon: *pulls out twenty page essay of reasons why Laurent is amazing*

 **Bella** @bloggerbella  
I expected more from Makedon. This effing industry. *sigh*

 **gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
I AM SORRY BUT WHY ARE WE NOT TALKING ABOUT HOW DAMEN DROPPED HIS COFFEE BC OF LAURENT??? DO I HEAR A NEW SHIP COMING?

 **arthur** @pizzaparty85  
@zero_bubbles idk i am not feeling it, laurent looks a bit like jokaste :/

 **gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@pizzaparty85 fuck jokaste

 **arthur** @pizzaparty85  
@zero_bubbles kastor did that

 **gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@pizzaparty85 too soon, too soon! :D

 **Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@laurentupdates makedon is a gift that keeps giving, i can’t believe he called kastor “a piece of shit” and then talked about how lovely damen is and how laurent made everyone cry with his performance

 **Anna** @annamayers  
@rustyrav not all heroes were capes. also can makedon adopt me, pls. #LAUGHS

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me as Makedon: [LAUGHS]


	4. Chapter 4

  

 

**From Brothers to Enemies: Kastor and Damen Akielos  
** by Ellen Luciani  
  
Even without the pressures of high profile careers and fame, it’s not uncommon to hear stories of friends turning enemies, and family feuds certainly are not unheard of either. But this one still blows our minds, so we’ll be getting to the bottom of the feud between brothers Kastor and Damen Akielos and trying to find out why they fell out.  
  
The obvious reason, of course, is model Jokaste Altros, Damen’s ex fiance who is currently pregnant with Kastor’s baby. We reported that, not even a week after TMZ broke the news of Jokaste’s and Damen’s break up, Jokaste and Kastor were spotted looking very much in love, and soon after news of Jokaste’s pregnancy was all over the internet. It shocked many as Jokaste and Damen were one of those Hollywood’s couples that everyone admired, their wedding was highly anticipated and we could imagine them growing old together. And while Damen and Kastor were often busy with completely different filming schedules and couldn’t spend a lot of time together, there didn’t seem to be any animosity between the brothers. They mentioned each other in interviews, and photos of them having barbecues, training together, or doing other family stuff were posted on their social media accounts. And just four days before the break up news, when asked on twitter to name three most important people in his life, Damen replied: “Jokaste, Kastor, Nikandros”. So we tried to dig deep and to figure out why Kastor made the choices he did.  
  
Firstly, sibling rivalry is real, there have been a lot of studies on it. In a recent article of Psychology Today, Deborah Gold, Ph.D., assistant professor of psychiatry and sociology, talked about her findings when researching this topic. While her study on brother/brother ties is not yet completed, she shares a common theme found in her siblings studies. "The thing that rides through with brothers that doesn't come across in other sibling pairs is this notion of parental and societal comparison. Somehow with boys, it seems far more natural to compare them. Almost from day one, the fundamental developmental markers--who gets a tooth first, who crawls, walks, speaks first--are held up on a larger-than-life scale. And this comparison appears to continue from school to college to the workplace. Who has the biggest house, who makes the most money, drives the best car are constant topics of discussion. In our society, men are supposed to be achievement-oriented, aggressive. They're supposed to succeed." [Source] And apparently it’s even more rough when there are two siblings, two brothers only. With Kastor being the eldest, and Damen being much more successful in his acting career and relationships, we can see how this could have caused Kastor to feel threatened. It’s also worth to mention that Kastor and Damen do not share the same mother, and we’re sure Freud would have a lot to say about that.  
  
Family therapist Dr. Paul Hokemeyer also adds that for celebrity siblings there is extra pressure, not only from society, but internally as well. "Celebrities need attention and external validation,” he explains. “And sometimes that consumes them with self-obsession—qualities that destroy relationships. Envy can get ugly."  
  
What’s interesting is that some fans have shared their inputs on social media—and before you write them off as obsessed and dumb, we found quite a few interesting posts. This one is an analysis of times Kastor and Damen mentioned each other in interviews, and it shines a light on how Damen always talked about Kastor as family, mentioned him when asked who inspires him, motivates him. Damen also shared intimate family details involving both of them, while Kastor only ever mentions Damen if an interviewer brings up his brother. Even more, Kastor has never mentioned anything that would make clear his feelings for Damen are positive. Another post compares their careers and times when Damen did better, including the time Kastor was fired from movie _Isthima_ and Damen was hired instead. Another one has compiled “evidence” that Jokaste and Kastor might have gone behind Damen’s back for years, but it’s mostly speculation with no solid proof. And while Jokaste has been silent on the subject, we struggle to believe this rumor.  
  
Neither Damen or Kastor have commented on the situation, so it’s unclear if their relationship has any chance to recover, but they both have removed each other from social media following list and these days that’s the equivalent of “I don't want to know  you anymore.” Whatever their relationship is, we wish all the best for all parties involved.  
  
Topics: friendship, relationships, family, kastor akielos, damen akielos, jokaste altros  
Read More: <https://www.shape.com/celebrities/from-brothers-to-enemies>

* * *

**Kastor** @realakieloskastor  
@Shape_Magazine thats the most dumb article ive ever read, bunch of bullshit speculation and no facts  
  
**Kastor** @realakieloskastor  
@Shape_Magazine fyi jokaste and i got together way before she and damen was so idk who you call more successful in relationships there

 **Sorcerer** @LikwidOxygen  
I would not want to be Kastor’s or Jokaste’s manager/publicist right now.  
  
**KastorFam** @lethteskyyyfall  
What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. @realakieloskastor  
[](https://i.imgur.com/uTh5z3R.gif)

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
Makedon was right, he’s a piece of shit. And Jokaste too. I hope Damen is doing okay. :(  
  
**JokasteDamen** @royalweddingcake  
@rustyrav I think I will delete this account. Feels like such a joke now.  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@royalweddingcake :((( do what feels best, bb. but you’re not alone, i was really happy for them too. many of us were. i just don’t understand why k&j wanted to hurt damen so much. :(((  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@royalweddingcake @rustyrav fandoms these days are like a minefields, i miss times when we just made livejournal fanfics and biggest drama was who will make a better icon form new hq picture  
  
**Diana** @chasing___cars  
I am here for Jokaste deleting all her accounts and Kastor losing followers while Damen is shooting a new movie with Makedon. #karma  
  
**fearless soul** @interestings_  
everyone is being so dramatic, that’s probably another hollywood stunt to get damen’s new movie more publicity, i am sure it will turn out that baby is his and it was all fake news bla bla bla

 

* * *

 

**WhatsApp: knights in shining armor  
**   
  
[11:01] **Aktis:** nikandros would like to remind us that we are not allowed to kill kastor  
[11:02] **Pallas:** not allowed to kill or not allowed to get caught?  
[11:02] **Elon:** I vote we ignore Nikandros.  
[11:02] **Lydos:** +1  
[11:03] **Pallas** : also can we kill jokaste?  
[11:04] **Aktis:** he says no to killings, i think he just wants to do it himself  
[11:05] **Elon:** Tell him we will help to hide the bodies.  
[11:06] **Elon:** Also ask if the boss is okay.  
[11:07] **Aktis:** nikandros said that no but also shooting starts tomorrow so he’s busy enough  
[11:08] **Pallas:** do we have a schedule? who is working what days and all?  
[11:10] **Elon:** Nikandros told me yesterday he will send us all an email.  
[11:11] **Aktis:** no worries, pallas, my bro, i got you  
[11:11] **Lydos:** ???  
[11:12] **Aktis:** i asked nik if he can ask laurent’s people about his bodyguard schedule  
[11:12] **Elon:** What? Why?  
[11:12] **Aktis:** so pallas get to work when laser works  
[11:12] **Pallas:** Lazar  
[11:13] **Elon:** Who the fuck is Lazar?

* * *

 

**From:** Ancel [17:54]  
What are your thoughts on silk bomber jackets, millennial pink and floral pants with leather stitching?

**To:** Ancel [17:57]  
Did your sewing room exploded?

**From:** Ancel [17:57]  
Jesus, not together! In general.

**To:** Ancel [17:58]  
Sure.

**From:** Ancel [17:59]  
YAY! You are my favorite customer. I will put at least ten laced shirts in the parcel as well. ;)

**To:** Ancel [18:00]  
Your definition of ready-to-wear is weird.

**From:** Ancel [18:01]  
You can always go to Forever 21.

**From:** Ancel [18:02]  
Don’t worry. I have some cool jackets and graphic tees. Charls will drool all over you.

**To:** Ancel [18:04]  
Look, ma, all my dreams are coming true!

**From:** Ancel [18:05]  
Don’t pretend you are not reading his blog.  

* * *

 

 **Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
FIRST DAY OF SHOOTING IS DONE! such a great day, i am really excited for what’s to come.  
  
**Torveld Patras** @torveldofpatras  
@loverandfighter congrats! can’t wait to see you on screen!  
  
**K.** @royalweddingcake  
@loverandfighter i cannot wait to see the move #thesummerpalace  
  
**Zulus** @1zulus  
@loverandfighter can you tell what scenes you filmed???  
  
**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@1zulus sorry no, i don’t think i am allowed. :(  but it was in “space”!  
  
**Zulus** @1zulus  
ASDFGHJKL;;LKJFG DAMEN REPLIED SOMEONE HOLD ME PLS *SOBS*  
  
**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@1zulus you okay there? :)  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@loverandfighter did you film with laurent today?  
  
**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@rustyrav YES! Laurent is awesome to work with, we had a lot of fun!  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
nobody asked you that, Damen, lol. I SHIP IT SO MUCH. #lamen #newshipisborn #ship2932 #justfandom things  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@loverandfighter Tell us anything interesting about Laurent, ANYTHING. Spill the tea!  
  
**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@rustyrav he likes peppermint tea?  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@zero_bubbles I AM DYING :D :D :D  
  
**Laurent De Vere** @laurentdevere  
@loverandfighter Traitor. Stop telling my secrets.  
  
**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@laurentdevere sorry :(  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
aaaaaaaaaaaaa, this is the bes t evening eveeeer  
  
**Damen Akielos** (@loverandfighter)  followed **Laurent De Vere** (@laurentdevere)  
**Laurent De Vere** (@laurentdevere) followed **Damen Akielos (** @loverandfighter)  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@zero_bubbles CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

* * *

  

**Transcript: Laurent de Vere and Damen Akielos about shooting “The Summer Palace”**  
By Washington Post Live  
  
  
We sat down with Laurent de Vere (Andrew Weir) and Damen Akielos (Ryan Scott) two weeks into shooting of _The Summer Palace_ , a fantasy romance set in space, directed by Makedon North. There was a lot of uproar about casting but so far news from set is positive and the general public is getting more and more excited. We wanted to ask Laurent and Damen how are they dealing with the pressure, how are they getting along and what can we expect from the movie.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: First of all, I have to ask. Damen, did you really drop coffee on the floor when you met Laurent? [LAUGHTER]  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: No comments. [GRINS]  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: He did.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: That’s a great first impression to have.  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: Luckily for Damen, I knew him already.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: You did?  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: How old were we? I think I was about sixteen, so Laurent must have been… ten?  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: Yes.  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: It was right after my mother died. Kastor was off doing some movie and it was summer, so I was home all the time, driving my father crazy. [LAUGHS] I think it was Hypermenestra [Damen’s stepmother - TWP] who came up with the idea and Auguste’s [Auguste de Vere - TWP] parents agreed. They were renting a house that summer near ours so I got sent over to make friends. My father wanted me to have a friend who I could relate to, most of my classmates didn’t spend half a year filming, and so Auguste and I spent that summer together. Laurent was there as well, with a pile of books. [LAUGHS] Has he ever told you that he was Berenger’s first critic? It was ridiculous, Auguste and I were climbing trees while Berenger was arguing with a child about character development.  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: Hey! He liked my opinions.  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: He did. [GRINS] They could talk for hours. And Berenger would make notes.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: The books did amazing though.  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: I take no credit there [SMILES], Berenger is very talented. I was just happy to have someone to talk to about books. But I liked Damen as well because he always brought sweets. [GRINS]  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: Did I ever tell you I did it because Auguste told me you like them? I really wanted to impress you since Auguste talked so highly of you. I knew that if you wouldn’t like me, Auguste wouldn’t be my friend.  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: I was ten, Damen.  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: So? [GRINS]  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: So you are childhood friends?  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: No. Actually, we haven’t talked since…  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: Funeral, when my parents and Auguste died. Damen came and he wanted to offer his support. I think you said “I am so sorry, I know how it feels.” [DAMEN NODS] And, of course, I totally forgot Damen had lost his mother and I was so upset and angry at everyone and everything, I screamed at him. Told him that he doesn’t know anything, he still has a brother while I didn’t and that he should get lost. [SILENCE] Sorry, I don’t really like to talk about that time.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: Of course. So, now you two get to make a movie together? Were you worried about working together?  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: I wasn’t. Well, I hoped that Damen wouldn’t hold our last conversation over my head, but I genuinely looked forward to working with him. He’s a great actor.  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: Yes, I can say the same. If you’ve seen any of Laurent’s movies, you have to be excited to get an opportunity to work with him. So you can’t blame me for spilling coffee.  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: [LAUGHS] You’re unbelievable.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: It must be great to have a good relationship on set when you have to play a couple, makes it easier. You read those stories where main actors hate each other and directors have to pull their hairs out to finish the movie.  
  
LAURENT DE VERE: Damen is a great kisser, that helps the chemistry. [BOTH BURST INTO LAUGHTER]  
  
DAMEN AKIELOS: Sorry, sorry. It’s an inside joke, we’re being rude.  
  
THE WASHINGTON POST: No problem! So, Andrew and Ryan. Do you have anything in common with your characters or are they nothing like you?

 

_Click_ [ _here_ ](http://here) _to read the full transcript of their interview with the The Washington Post._

* * *

  

 

**From:** Nicaise [10:32]  
i think i have everything we need.

**To:** Nicaise [10:41]  
Are you in LA or NY?

**From:** Nicaise [10:41]  
ny, will drive to yours tomorrow.

**To:** Nicaise [10:42]  
Should I send Jord or Pallas after you?

**From:** Nicaise [10:43]  
no need, he doesn’t suspect anything. there are so many things… i knew he has done a lot of horrible things but there is so much more i need to show you. it’s horrific.

**To:** Nicaise [10:44]  
Just stay safe, please. We can look through everything together after I am done filming. You know you can stay at my place while it all goes down.

**From:** Nicaise [10:45]  
gotta go, he’s home. see ya tomorrow!

* * *

 

 **Tumblr SEARCH:** lamen  
RELATED: laurent de vere, damen akielos, the summer palace, andryan, laurent and damen

  
**vincentblues:  
** Can we stop shipping actors every time they do a movie together?  
  
#pls stop this lamen bullshit  
**117 notes**

 **lamencoffeedrop:  
** lamen is so pure, all they do is compliment each other and make jokes  
  
#lamen #tsp #goals  
**388 notes**

 **damian0s-akiel0s:  
** i cannot decide what is worse, lamen being a stunt or damen changing one blue eyed blonde for another  
  
#i love my baby but i dont think he is over jokaste #not enough time has passed  
**11 notes**

 **laurent-of-vere:  
** so much pain in one interview. auguste and damen were friends :( also, little laurent with books! and he had a sweet tooth! this is all so painful and lovely at the same time.  
  
#come scream in my inbox #i need support #lamen ruining our lives #what else is new  
**25 notes**

 **burgeoningdelight:  
** i will just leave this here: laurent and damen have inside jokes about kissing  
  
#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #LAMEN IS REAL #BYE JOKASTE  
**428 notes**

* * *

 

1 - 5 of 226 Works in [The Summer Palace (RPF)](The%20Summer%20Palace%20\(RPF\))

[Kiss It Better](a) by [andryanlove](a)  
[The Summer Palace (RPF)](The%20Summer%20Palace%20\(RPF\)), [Actor (RPF)](Actor%20\(RPF\))  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Laurent de Vere, Damianos Akielos, Damianos Akielos/Laurent de Vere, Kissing  
5 fake kisses on set +1 real kiss (a.k.a why these two have inside jokes about kissing)

Language: English    Words: 7,332 Chapters: 1/1    Comments: 60 Kudos: 130 Bookmarks: 23    Hits: 558

 

[lace and leather](a) by [Lameionos](a)  
[The Summer Palace (RPF)](The%20Summer%20Palace%20\(RPF\)), [Actor (RPF)](Actor%20\(RPF\))  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Laurent de Vere, Damianos Akielos, Damianos Akielos/Laurent de Vere, PWP  
From the kinkmeme: Laurent’s laced shirt is good for tying him up.

Language: English    Words: 4,823 Chapters: 1/1    Comments: 53 Kudos: 228 Bookmarks: 42    Hits: 659

 

[made of candy](a) by [andryanlove](a)  
[The Summer Palace (RPF)](The%20Summer%20Palace%20\(RPF\)), [Actor (RPF)](Actor%20\(RPF\))  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Laurent de Vere, Auguste de Vere, Damianos Akielos  
Damen brings Laurent sweets.

Language: English    Words: 2,154 Chapters: 1/1    Comments: 23 Kudos: 125 Bookmarks: 12    Hits: 223

 

[No Sugar in My Coffee](a) by [QueenDeVere](a)  
[The Summer Palace (RPF)](The%20Summer%20Palace%20\(RPF\)), [Actor (RPF)](Actor%20\(RPF\))  
No Archive Warnings Apply ,   Laurent de Vere  ,   Damianos Akielos  ,  Damianos Akielos/Laurent de Vere  
I just wanted to write the famous coffee dropping scene.

Language: English    Words: 5,580 Chapters: 2/2    Comments: 188 Kudos: 458 Bookmarks: 123    Hits: 848

 

[stop me from falling](a) by [SaintJae](a)  
[The Summer Palace (RPF)](The%20Summer%20Palace%20\(RPF\)), [Actor (RPF)](Actor%20\(RPF\))  
No Archive Warnings Apply, Laurent de Vere, Damianos Akielos, Damianos Akielos/Laurent de Vere, Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Romance, Angst, Post-Break Up  
Damen has just broken up with Jokaste and is done with dating celebrities. Laurent is trying to rebuild his career and wants to focus on his new movie. Destiny has other plans.

Language: English    Words: 14,377 Chapters: 3/?    Comments: 51 Kudos: 331 Bookmarks: 57    Hits: 760

* * *

 

 

**New York Post  / Car Accident  
** **Driver killed and teenager injured after car overturns in the Bronx**

A 34-year-old man was killed and his passenger, a 14-year-old boy was injured when their car plowed into embankment and overturned at 11:00 a.m., police said. The accident happened when another driver did not stop and cut off the car, the driver fled the scene and police is trying to find him.  
  
The teen was taken to Jacobi Hospital and is in critical condition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had rough two days, please be gentle.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**From:** Unknown [22:58]  
Let that be your last warning, boy.

 

* * *

  

**Direct messages** > **with Torveld Patras**

**Torveld Patras:  
** You HAVE to tell me if rumors are true. I AM DYING TO KNOW.  
****

**Damen Akielos:  
** which ones now  
****

**Torveld Patras:  
** About you and Laurent??? YOUR CELEBRITY CRUSH???  
****

**Damen Akielos:  
** i was drunk you cannot use that against me!  
****

**Damen Akielos:  
** but no they are not, we’re friends  
****

**Torveld Patras:  
** :((((((  
****

**Damen Akielos:  
** shouldn’t you celebrate? he was your crush as well :D  
****

**Torveld Patras:  
** i have a feeling he’s more into tall, dark and handsome ;)  
****

**Damen Akielos:  
** i think he knows that Makedon might rip him apart if anything happens  
he won’t risk being sacked  
also i am not sure it’s a good idea right now, i am still trying to figure out things with jokaste and kastor  
****

**Torveld Patras:  
** Let me know if there is anything I can do to help! Or if you need a drink.  
  
**Torveld Patras:  
** I would offer rebound sex but sadly that’s not an option.  
****

**Damen Akielos:  
** yeah no, your boyfriend will kill me  
****

**Torveld Patras:  
** Don’t worry, Laurent would kill you first.  
****

**Damen Akielos:  
** seriously, we are not together!

* * *

  

**YOUNG ACTOR NICAISE LEBEAU INJURED IN FATAL CAR CRASH  
**  
  
14-year-old actor Nicaise LeBeau was injured last night when, according the the police, the car he was passenger in plowed into embankment and overturned, killing the driver. Another driver caused the accident and fled the scene, law enforcement sources tell us they couldn’t identify this other driver since his car had no license plate. It is unclear if that hints to an attempt on LeBeau’s life, but we are told that police is not treating this as a vehicular homicide… yet.  
  
Nicaise LeBeau was rushed to Jacobi Hospital and was reported to be in critical condition. Sources tell us he suffered broken ribs, a broken jaw, broken femurs, a lung puncture, minor brain injuries, and abdominal injuries, and required multiple surgeries. His publicist said he would likely remain in the hospital for several weeks if not months, but thankfully this morning LeBeau was stable and has shown some signs of responsiveness.  
  
[Video thumbnail, SCENE OF THE CRASH]  
  
  
Read more: http://www.tmz.com/category/car-crashes/  
#EXCLUSIVE #CAR CRASHES #NICAISE #ACTORS #HEALTH

310 comments (Click to view)

 **• Dan Josten •**  
Car with no license plate that flees the scene and police is not sure???  
Reply Share › 

**• jlalawicz •**  
idk, he is only 14, who would want to kill a kid?  
Reply Share › 

**• Dan Josten •**  
Maybe he got a role someone else wanted? I mean, some people would do insane things for fame.  
Reply Share › 

**• Lorraine •**  
nicaise is not the nicest kid on the block, wouldn’t be surprised he pissed off someone  
Reply Share › 

**• Tikai •**  
This homicide talk is crazy.. Kill me if someone really targeted a kid, don't want to live in this world anymore.  
Reply Share › 

**• Jacob •**  
With those injuries, he’s lucky to be alive. And I am curious who spilled that info, the hospital should watch their stuff more.  
Reply Share › 

**• FAMEGAME •**  
And no word about the driver who died, just because he wasn’t famous. Not even his name? Seriously what kind of journalism is this? RIP. Sending my prayers to his family.  
Reply Share › 

**• BooBoo •**  
hope he recovers fully, sounds so scary :/  
Reply Share › 

**• Sidraba •**  
TMZ you disappoint me, where are closeups of dead bodies and and long exposure shots of bloody limbs? Seriously, this is so disgusting, at least remove that video! I hope tmz gets in legal trouble, Nicaise is a minor, ffs! That's so rude and disrespectful. I'm pretty sure the other driver was just a paparazzi. Because princess Diana was not enough they need some kid blood as well. Disgusting animals.  
Reply Share › 

**• Red Lipstick •**  
I haven't seen any of his movies but I feel that watching one now would be appropriate way of showing support. Any suggestions for the movie?  
Reply Share › 

* * *

 

**To:** Nikandros [09:21]  
can you get a copy of my house keys?

**From:** Nikandros [09:23]  
Yes. Why?

**From:**  Nikandros [09:23]  
You told me you are not dating!

**To:** Nikandros [09:24]  
we are not.

**To:** Nikandros [09:24]  
kind of.

**To:** Nikandros [09:24]  
how do you tell another person you are dating when they don't know?

**From:**  Nikandros [09:26]  
You don't tell them anything because you are not dating. Because you just break up with someone and do not need to make stupid decisions. And you are filming in a movie together and do not want to mess it up. 

**From:**  Nikandros [09:40]  
Just tell him, ffs.

* * *

 

 **Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Laurent de Vere visiting Nicaise in the hospital? Fans have shared photos of Laurent arriving at Jacobi Hospital and he looks distraught. [bit.ly/t2KHLta ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)    
  
**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
That one time Nicaise ruined Laurent’s career. [bit.ly/aFJ22oP ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)    
  
**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
The Council Studios have released a supporting statement and wish Nicaise speedy recovery [bit.ly/jxA911 ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)    
  
**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Director Regent: “Nicaise is a shining star that Hollywood cannot live without, my thoughts and prayers are with him.”

* * *

 

 **SEARCH: nicaise **  
RELATED: nicaise labeau, laurent de vere, blue earring movie, regent, car crash

 

 **laurent-of-vere  
** i don’t want to reblog those photos because i think that’s a massive breach in laurent’s privacy but ngl i want to know why is he visiting nicaise. i mean, i can understand them working out some issues (nicaise was just a kid when chalis stuff happened) but there is a big jump from ‘ok, i forgive you’ and ‘i will rush to your hospital bed’?  
  
#is anyone else very confused or is it just me #also i hope nicaise gets well soon  
**31 notes**

 **concerning-hobits:  
** my cat nicaise turned five today, guys look how cute she is!  
  
#cats #tumblr cats #personal  
**8 notes**

 **cats-are-better-than-people:  
** oh noes, two people were spotted in the same city block and my tumblr timeline explodes with the same post over and over. meanwhile the new privacy legislation has been passed in the congress and nobody cares. we are truly an amazing generation. *stops ranting and goes for a comfort ice cream*. maybe we need to ask laurent or that other cute-face to walk into congress. that seems the only way how to draw tumblrs attention. stay classy tumblr.  
  
#thingsthatmatter  
**99 notes**

 **n-i-c-a-s-e-l-o-v-e:  
** It’s actually nice to think that Laurent might be mentoring Nicaise, if anyone, he knows how Hollywood can treat you like garbage and help Nicaise to make better choices than he did. I can totally see him go all dad mode on Nicaise after the drug scandal. Contrary to the popular belief, people can change, people can work out their issues. And Nicaise needs all the support he can get right now. So yeah, I am here for Laurent visiting Nicaise in the hospital.  
  
#nicaise #laurent  
**441 notes**

 **laurentupdates:  
** Laurent was spotted grabbing coffee at Jacobi Hospital’s lobby just a few minutes ago, he’s been in the hospital for about ten hours. According to some fans his bodyguards are also there. I am not sure how I feel about talking about this though. Guys, do you think  we share the photos/updates or not?  
  
**152 notes**

 **thatblueearringmovie:  
** i think we should stop speculating about all of this. i mean, Nicaise is in very serious condition and i just don’t like that we treat it like next piece of gossip to chat about.  
  
#also can that snake laurent leave him alone  
**388 notes**

* * *

 

**To:**[makedon@delphamovies.com](mailto:makedon@delphamovies.com)  
**From:**[damianosakielos@gmail.com](mailto:damianosakielos@gmail.com)  
**Subject:** Time off  
  
Makedon,  
I need next week off from filming. You can take out part of my salary or sack me, but I can’t work next week.  
  
D.  
  
  
\----------------------------  
**To:**[damianosakielos@gmail.com](mailto:damianosakielos@gmail.com)  
**From:**[makedon@delphamovies.com](mailto:makedon@delphamovies.com)  
**Subject:** Time off  
  
Anything to do with Laurent being in NYC?  
  
  
\----------------------------  
**To:**[makedon@delphamovies.com](mailto:makedon@delphamovies.com)  
**From:**[damianosakielos@gmail.com](mailto:damianosakielos@gmail.com)  
**Subject:**  Time off  
  
If you fire him, I will leave as well.  
  
D.  
  
  
\----------------------------  
**To:**[damianosakielos@gmail.com](mailto:damianosakielos@gmail.com)  
**From:**[makedon@delphamovies.com](mailto:makedon@delphamovies.com)  
**Subject:**  Time off  
  
What kind of a monster you think I am. I let you go to all Jokaste’s important shows during Isthima and you think I won’t let Laurent to stay at the hospital? We will reschedule and take a weeks break. Costume department will be happy to have more time.---  
  
  
\-------------------------  
**To:**[makedon@delphamovies.com](mailto:makedon@delphamovies.com)  
**From:**[damianosakielos@gmail.com](mailto:damianosakielos@gmail.com)  
**Subject:**  Time off  
  
  
Sorry, you’re right. I just really don’t want him to get fired from another movie. He’s the best Andrew and deserves a good movie to prove himself.  
  
D.  
  
  
\----------------------------  
**To:**[damianosakielos@gmail.com](mailto:damianosakielos@gmail.com)  
**From:** makedon@delphamovies.com  
**Subject:**  Time off  
  
I would give him a month’s break if he asked, that’s how much I want him in this movie. And don’t tell him I said that!

* * *

 

**To:** Damen [11:19]  
Thank you.

  
**From:** Damen [11:21]  
makedon would have given you a break, no need to thank me. if there is anything i can do, let me know.

**To:** Damen [11:23]  
Not much anyone can do. He hasn’t woken up.

**From:** Damen [11:23]  
i meant for you, anything i can do to help you.

**To:** Damen [11:28]  
Not really.

**To:** Damen [11:29]  
Sorry, I don’t know what to say. This is all because of me and if he dies, that’s one more death on my hands and I can’t think my way out if this.

**From:** Damen [11:30]  
it’s not your fault, what are you talking about? and i am sure he won’t die, he is stable, isn’t he.

**To:** Damen [11:29]  
It’s a long story.

**From:** Damen [11:32]  
we have a week off, that’s plenty of time for a story. should i go to ny?

**To:** Damen [11:32]  
No.

**To:** Damen [11:33]  
Yes.

**To:** Damen [11:33]  
Please.

* * *

**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Damien Akielos arrives at  Jacobi Hospital where Nicaise LaBeau is hospitalized after the car crash. [bit.ly/op98LF5 ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)   
  
**Tokyo Drift** @driftdrift  
Jacobi Hospital is new Grove, you can go there to spot your favorite celebs.  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
so sweet of damen to support laurent and nicaise, lamen or not, i am glad they reunited at tsp.  
  
**Anna** @annamayers  
LAZAR IS THERE. BLESS.  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@zero_bubbles yeah, i was thinking the same. i am all for people loving and supporting Laurent. <3  
  
**K.** @royalweddingcake  
@zero_bubbles @rustyrav i agree but i still hate people taking photos of them, they should have some privacy  
  
**Beck Waymack** @waymackbeck  
Refreshing to see two actors having a great friendship that is not just PR while doing a movie together. So many of those ‘we are like besties’ actors never talk to each other after movie premiers.

* * *

 

**From:** Nikandros [14:28]  
DAMEN. YOU DIDN’T.

**To:** Nikandros [14:44]  
he needs my help, nik

**From:** Nikandros [14:46]  
Sure, help. Please, for once, think with your brains. How long are you staying there?

**To:** Nikandros [14:47]  
nik, it’s serious. he’s in danger.

**From:** Nikandros [14:48]  
Laurent or Nicaise?

**To:** Nikandros [14:49]  
actually both, can you get elon and and aktis here? pallas and lydos is w/ me already.

**From:** Nikandros [14:51]  
Now you are scaring me, what’s happening?

**To:** Nikandros [14:51]  
i cant tell. just get them here.

**From:** Nikandros [14:53]  
I’ll book us the next flight. Please don’t get yourself killed.

**To:** Nikandros [14:54]  
you don’t have to come.

**From:** Nikandros [14:55]  
I am not leaving you alone with Laurent for that long.

* * *

 

**From:** Jord [16:33]  
If there were any papers in the car, it’s all gone. Police doesn’t have anything.

**From:** Jord [16:34]  
How is he doing? I’ll be at the hospital within 40 minutes, want me to get you anything?

**To:** Jord [16:36]  
I risked his life for nothing.

**From:** Jord [16:37]  
He wanted to do it himself, don’t blame yourself.

**To:** Jord [16:39]  
Like you’re not blaming yourself about Aimeric?

**From:** Jord [16:40]  
Stop being an asshole. You know you can’t scare me off like that. So, do you want me to bring anything?

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
The reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated.  
  
**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
Regent and TSC can go fuck themselves.  
  
**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
If I do end up dead, don’t blame the nurse who smothers me to death, blame Regent.  
  
**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
Before anyone writes this off to brain damage, I can assure you my brain is just fine. I can send you copies of my medical records, gross photos of my open fractures included.  
  
**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
Special thanks to my new best friend @loyaltothethrone who typed all of this since I cannot do so myself.

* * *

  

**From:** Nikandros [10:06]  
Nicaise wants to you to pick up your phone and “get your ass back to the hospital room”.  He also says “tell him I know he was here for whole four days so he better not leave now when I am actually awake”.

**From:** Nikandros [10:07]  
He also says “tell him to stop drowning in guilt and come back”.  
****

**From:** Nikandros [10:08]  
He didn’t say this, but I think he is really scared and needs your support. So stop moping and making Damen sad and get your ass here. Now.  
****

**From:** Nikandros [10:09]  
If he starts crying, I will kill you myself.  
****

**From:** Nikandros [10:10]  
I know you care, and I am not above begging. He really needs you.  
****

**To:** Nikandros [10:11]  
hi nik, this is damen. laurent is still freaking out, but i am getting him there. tell nicaise we will be there soon.  
****

**To:** Nikandros [10:12]  
and you are NOT allowed to kill laurent wtf?

* * *

**5 Times Damen and Laurent Made Us Jealous**  
By Terri Finnis, BuzzFeed Staff  
  
Because we all want a friend like that.  
  
In case you are unaware and live under a rock, Damen Akielos and Laurent de Vere are filming in a movie together. And not only we get to be excited to see them together on the big screen, they have also given us some serious friendship goals. Apparently they met as kids, reunited as adults and have been BFFs ever since.  
  
**1\. Childhood friends  
** In an interview with _The Washington Post_ , Damen and Laurent revealed they have known eachother since forever. Apparently Damen was friends with Laurent’s brother, but not only he was friends with the oldest of de Vere children, apparently he was so invested in impressing Laurent, he used to bring over sweets every time for little Laurent who had a sweet tooth. Friends who bring you candies? They are the best.  
  
**2\. Hilarious interviews  
** If you haven’t seen or read any of their recent interviews, you are missing out big time! These two are making jokes left and right (can we send a flower basket to Damen for giving us the opportunity to hear Laurent laugh?), pulling pranks on each other and having so much fun that we’re a bit jealous and want to be a part of their bromance as well. In the most recent interview with _The Hollywood Reporter_ Laurent talked about how there is never a dull day when they are filming because of Damen, and their director Makedon North confirmed it, telling to the reporters: “Yesterday they played tag and somehow managed to involve half of the crew, I would fire them if they were also not doing their job with just as much enthusiasm.” And he even told that Laurent won.  
  
**3\. Their selfies  
** Damen is known for posting selfies on his _Instagram_ , but Laurent doesn’t even have one. He’s known to be very guarded and private so it’s no surprise. Until now, at least. Damen has given us more selfies of him and Laurent than we could have ever asked for. Apparently, Laurent doesn’t mind to share if it’s not paparazzi who are trying to take his photos. And, guys, what photos they are. Our favorite one is with them posing in their costumes for _The Summer Palace_ movie, their space suits are all bloody and dirty, and so is their makeup, but Damen’s sneaking in a kiss on Laurent’s cheek and we can’t help but make awwwing noises at the cuteness of it all.  
[© @akielosdamen _instagram.com_ ]  
  
**4\. Play hard, work hard  
** Delpha Movies official Instagram account recently posted this photo from _The Summer Palace_ movie set and it’s adorable. You can see Laurent sitting on a couch that looks like a part of the set, with his script in his hands, we’re guessing he was rehearsing his lines. Damen is lying on the couch with head in Laurent’s lap and his own script in his hands, looking very focused. The caption says: “Laurent and Damen working even during a break.”  
[© @delphamoviesofficial _instagram.com_ ]  
  
**5\. What friends are for  
** This photo of Damen embracing Laurent in the hospital says it all. Damen arrived to the hospital a day after Laurent rushed to visit his past movie partner Nicaise who was severely injured in a car crash, and two of them were spotted hugging it out outside Nicaise’s hospital room. Looks like Damen and Laurent are those friends who will not drop each other when things get hard, and that’s the kind of friendship we all want, isn’t it?

* * *

**The Summer Palace Discord  
** **#off-topic**

**Dumbledore** Today at 9:12AM  
ummmm... wtf nicaise???  
  
**LaLaLamen** Today at 9:12AM  
I am so shocked I don’t even know what to say.  
Is he saying Regent and Council Studios are behind his car crash?  
  
**Angel | laurent-of-vere** Today at 9:13AM  
I think he is??? But like… Regent always talks so highly of him and he’s in all TCS movies? Why would they want to kill their best grossing star?  
  
**nicaselove** Today at 9:13AM  
Who is the person that tweeted for him (loyaltothethrone)?  
  
**LaLaLamen** Today at 9:14AM  
Nikandros, Damen’s manager. His account is private.  
  
**Anna M.** Today at 9:14AM  
Whaaat? Why is Damen’s manager there?  
  
**Angel | laurent-of-vere** Today at 9:15AM  
Damen is there too, with all of his bodyguards. And Laurent’s team is there too based on all the photos we’ve seen.  
  
**Rusty (Ravenel)** Today at 9:15AM  
I don’t think Nicaise would joke about that. I know he did the chalis thing with Laurent, but this shit could get him in real trouble.  
  
**caspers** Today at 9:15AM  
defamation suit in 3.. 2.. 1  
  
**Dumbledore** Today at 9:16AM  
drama really always happens wherever laurent is  
  
**nicaselove** Today at 9:17AM  
If what he tweeted is true, I hope Nicaise is safe. This is some scary shit.  
  
**LaLaLamen** Today at 9:19AM  
Damen has like four or five bodyguards with him, same with Laurent. I don’t know who is targeting him, but I think it’s true. Why else they would bring an army of bodyguards to the hospital?

* * *

  

**How to dress like Laurent de Vere**  
_by Charls_  
  
From his ice blue eyes and wavy golden locks to his famous laced shirts with the top undone to sharp, bold patterns, silks and leathers and skin tight jeans, Laurent de Vere knows what suits him. He looks gorgeous in both streetwear (often combining snuggly fitting jeans with soft knitted oversized sweaters or bold jackets and graphic tees) and most famous fashion house pieces (his favorite being _Pet Ancel_ ), and whatever it is he wears, he pulls it off with an ease. World's greatest designers all want to dress him, so today we are taking a look back at some of his all time best outfits.  
  
**Prologue  
** Before starting to look for Laurent’s favorite clothing items in stores, it’s worth to mention that his blond hair is a big part of the look, whether flowing free, put up in a bun or braided, they are always made and look the part. When asked about his hair on red carpet, Laurent freely admits to not having a personal groomer or hair stylist, he likes to take care of it himself. His routine is very simple and surprisingly low maintenance - don’t wash it too often, use a good conditioner and have some products to help styling it. He loves sea salt spray for a bit of grit and texture, and some gel when putting the hair up.  
  
**Simple and classy  
** This look sums up Laurent’s everyday style the best - black skin tight jeans, black ankle boots and white laced silk shirt from _Pet Ancel_. Black pants and white shirts sounds boring, but the lace detailing on silky sheen of the shirt is what keeps it interesting. Combined with minimal but sleek accessories - some rings or a watch, this is Laurent’s to go look.  
  
**Pop of color  
** There might be more black trousers and jackets in Laurent’s wardrobe than all the other colors combined, but he knows how to keep it interesting - he isn’t afraid to wear shirts that will stand out, whether it’s baby blue that compliments his eyes, bubble gum pink that he doesn’t shy away from or gorgeous burgundy that makes us think he has some royal blood. While most of Laurent’s shirts are custom maid, here are some images to give you an inspiration.  
  
[Gallery of images]  
  
**Blue and gold  
** If there is a color duo that reminds us of Laurent it’s baby blue and gold. That iconic time when he wore light blue suit with golden star embroidery to Oscars is still fresh in our memories, especially when he later took off the jacket and revealed the most gorgeous, almost see through shirt. His outfit was the most talked about that year and we still struggle to remember anyone else’s red carpet looks from that year.  
  
**Long coats  
** While Laurent prefers the warm, sunny LA weather he travels often. His favorite piece of clothing for cold days seems to be a long, structured, trench or tuxedo coat. While he keeps the golden rule for pants - the skinnier, the better, his coats are often a bit oversized. His coats, just like shirts, usually have interesting details: ribbon details along the sleeves, embroidered applique, colorful elements or specially designed buttons.  
  
**Cozy and comfortable  
** While we love Laurent’s exquisite shirts and jackets that stand out, there’s something marvelous about seeing him in soft and cozy outfits. When Laurent is not on the red carpet, he will often choose warm knitwear over silk or leather. Some fans have branded it as his “airport outfit” as Laurent likes to be comfortable when flying, and yet still look pulled together and stylish. Our most favorite sweater is the burgundy red one that he is seen wearing often during filming his newest movie. It looks super soft and at least a few sizes too big on Laurent, similar to one we have seen his costar Damen Akielos wear. But hey, it looks amazing on him, so we don’t mind them sharing!  
  
[Gallery of images]  
  
_Liked this?  
__Read More at gossipcloth.com_

* * *

**To:** Erasmus [11:17]  
We have a lead on the car that fled. Just finished talking with the kid, he thinks he knows who it was.

  
  
**To:** Erasmus [11:19]  
I’ll be in the station in 20min. Can you look him up in the database for me?

  
  
**From:** Erasmus [11:25]  
Great news! What’s his name?

  
  
**To:** Erasmus [11:27]  
Govart Gagnon, aged 43 

  
  
**From:** Erasmus [11:35]  
You surely know how to pick them. He has been arrested at least 20 times.

  
  
**To:** Erasmus [11:37]  
Do we know where he lives?

  
  
**From:** Erasmus [11:38]  
You better not be typing while driving, Isander!!!

* * *

 

**WhatsApp: nicaise protection squad**

[12:17] **Pallas:** take a shot everytime they almost kiss  
[12:17] **Aktis:** we can’t drink at work :(((  
[12:19] **Elon:** Why is Pallas here? Did Lazar go home?  
[12:19] **Pallas:** fuck u  
[12:20] **Elon:** Does ‘u’ stand for Lazar now?  
[12:22] **Aktis:** lazar is here, so take a shot everytime he stares at pallas!  
[12:22] **Elon:** At Pallas or his ass? :D  
[12:23] **Pallas:** i am still here  
[12:23] **Elon:** So was it you or your ass?  
[12:24] **Elon:** Btw, is boss doing ok? I could grab some lunch on my way there.  
[12:24] **Aktis:** he’s fine, busy mooning over his boy  
[12:25] **Elon:** Lazar or Damen? :D  
[12:26] **Pallas:** RUDE

* * *

 

**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Two police officers are now guarding Nicaise LaBeau’s hospital room. [bit.ly/aFJ21mP ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)    
  
**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
The Council Studios have responded to allegations, calling them upsetting and blatant lies.   [bit.ly/jdA211 ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)    
  
**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Regent: “It’s all Laurent, he has influenced Nicaise, and seeks revenge for TCS not putting up with his horrible behaviour. I hope Nicaise comes to senses.”  
  
**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Damen Akielos gets into a fight with a pap trying to take photos of him and Laurent at the hospital. [bit.ly/rRak89P ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx) 

* * *

  

**From:** Jord [14:12]  
Laurent, you need to come home. Aimeric’s mother is here. She wants to talk with you.

  
  
**From:** Jord [14:13]  
She says Nicaise gave her a folder of papers before leaving NY. I think she has the proof. She tells Nicaise knew Regent suspects him and will try something.

  
  
**From:** Jord [14:14]  
She also knows what actually happened to Aimeric.

  
  
**To:** Jord [14:14]  
I know. DO NOT LET HER LEAVE.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why this chapter feels so short even word count is the same?


	7. Chapter 7

 

** The Council Studios And Curse of Child Stars  
**  
TCS is one of the most successful film companies in the world, it seems like they have had a neverending strings of hit movies for the past fifteen years and can do no wrong when it comes to making films. They have made many unknown actors into big name stars and there’s not doubt that every talent in Hollywood dreams to be hired by TCS. But it’s not always sunshine and rainbows for the stars themselves, sadly not everyone who has been made famous by TCS lives a happy life afterwards. Actually, it seems like more TCS child stars end up on the wrong path than the right one. We’ve watched them grow up and meet with sad realities of adult lives, not dealing well with fame, getting into legal troubles, and even worse, passing away too soon. Here are five TCS child stars that faced unlikely or tragic fates.  
  
**Auguste de Vere  
** Auguste was a prolific child actor, most known for his roles in “Steeplechase” and “The Battle of Marlas”. He was considered TCS “first child star” and had many outstanding performances. Auguste had a wholesome image and was loved by both movie critics and general public. Unlike many other child stars, Auguste didn’t run into any trouble during his teenage years and kept his clean-cut image intact. His work ethic inspired many as much as his attitude towards fame. While Auguste knew that life in the limelight will never be the same, he was never reported to act entitled, he actually loved the simple life and spent most of his time with his family and friends. Tragically, Auguste died in a plane crash when he was only 19 years old.  
  
**Thevenin Touars  
** Thevenin was only three years younger than Auguste, hired soon after TCS seemed to realize that child stars were a good investment, they could shape young careers exactly how they wanted and make sure the talent is kept for their studio only. It helped that young actors gathered their own fanbase as well, a fanbase that might have previously ignored TCS movies and now had actors to admire and look up to. Thevenin was the first child actor that director Regent worked with, and it is probably his success that made Regent want to work with child stars more than adults. But for Thevenin being famous and rich wasn’t enough, he was only fourteen when newspapers started to report on his troubling behaviours. Rumors of depression, self harm and substance abuse were flying around and while TCS denied everything, most likely not wanting to be associated with anything but perfectly clean image, it seemed as Thevenin faded in front of everyone’s eyes. At seventeen he was caught and videotaped shooting up heroin in the backseat of a car. He was found dead only three weeks later and the Los Angeles County Coroner’s office confirmed the cause of death was an accidental heroin overdose.  
  
**Laurent de Vere  
** Laurent was first known just as the brother of Auguste de Vere, but after his performance in “Ravenel”, the highest grossing movie domestically and internationally that year, it was clear that he was a shining star with or without de Vere surname. Every movie he starred in outdid the previous one and he was promised great heights. Laurent lost his family in the plane crash at the young age of thirteen, and not long after reports of his downward spiral started. It’s unclear why TCS didn’t let the young boy grieve the loss properly, instead he was pushed into another movie project just days after the crash. It was no surprise that Laurent couldn’t handle the loss and massive workload at the same time, but greed of TCS had no limits and a year later Laurent was filming “Arles”, a movie that Laurent and Auguste were supposed to do together, and that might have been the last straw for the young actor. A month later movie was cancelled, Regent and TCS publicly shamed Laurent and promised to never work with him again. After that Laurent had a hard time finding new projects, he got involved in drug scandals and his career never really recovered. When another TCS star, Aimeric Fortaine, killed himself and his family blamed Laurent, even his fans ran out of love for Laurent. But looks like Laurent is working on his redemption, hired for what is promised to be this years hit, “The Summer Palace” movie, Laurent might get another chance in Hollywood. We can just hope that Delpha Movies treat their breadwinners better than other companies.  
  
**Aimeric Fortaine  
** Aimeric rose to fame soon after TCS dropped Laurent. His blond hair, blue eyes and beautiful face were eerily similar to Laurent’s, so much so that it seemed that TCS are literally trying to replace Laurent. To Aimeric’s credit, he soon proved himself to be more than just a replacement, the young boy was not lacking acting talent and shined bright in multiple smaller roles. His breakout movie was “Soldier”, and it earned TCS a good penny. Aimeric was the first star that TCS let work outside their own projects, and many were surprised when Vannes hired Aimeric and Laurent de Vere to be in the same film, a move that Vannes reportedly regrets up to this day. While at first it seemed that Aimeric and Laurent got along just fine and could even be spotted eating lunch together, it might have all ben just a facade for PR. Aimeric committed a suicide three months into filming, just hours after crew saw both actors having a massive fight, Laurent reportedly bringing Aimeric to tears. And Aimeric’s family too told the press that Laurent had been a constant source of distress for their son. And while they never sued Laurent or provided any proof to back up their claims, the implications that Laurent was to be blamed were clear.  
  
**Nicaise LaBeau  
** Nicaise was the first TCS child star that never pretended to have a sweet and friendly image, even at the young age of eight, when he joined TCS, Nicaise was mischievous and sharp tongued. His interviews were always an entertainment, and it was obvious that unlike other shy rising stars, Nicaise knew his value from the beginning. Sources talked about Nicaise getting paid more than any other TCS child or adult star, and he clearly loved the life of luxury. But while reporters talked about how spoiled the young actor was, movie critics praised him. And it was no surprise that Nicaise earned an Oscar as the best actor for his leading role in “Blue Earring”, breaking the record for the youngest Academy Award winner. Maybe it was the award or maybe Nicaise knew better how to play the industry, but despite many scandals he got himself into, TCS kept him and Nicaise remained Regent’s favorite for years to come. But it looks like something has changed in their relationship as Nicaise went to _Twitter_ soon after waking up in a hospital after a horrible car crash, and he made bold claims, blaming TCS and Regent specifically in attempted homicide. While TCS and Regent denied accusations, we are curious to know why Nicaise seems to have allied himself with Laurent de Vere, an actor whose career Nicaise himself helped to destroy. Maybe there is a reason why so many TCS child stars go down the rabbit hole and Nicaise, who has never played by Hollywood’s rules, is not having it.  
  
_  
Read more: screenrant.com_

 

* * *

**laurentupdates:  
** Filming of “The Summer Palace” starts today. Laurent was spotted arriving on the set together with Damen. I’ll reblog tons of pictures in a minute so you have been warned! :D   
  
#the summer palace #on set news #with damen  
**482 notes**

**summerpalacenews:  
** Filming of “The Summer Palace” restarts today!   
  
#the summer palace #tsm movie  
**2,214 notes**

**marrrida:  
** can people move their laurent hate somewhere else? the summer palace tag is littered with stupid posts now.   
  
#GO AWAY  
**54 notes**

**lamencoffeedrop:  
** i am here for  the straights calling this a bromance  
  
#lamen #laurent is wearing damens tshirt #they arrived in the same car #damen almost grabbed laurents hand and stopped at the last second #if this is a bromance i am a mermaid  
**561 notes**

**n-i-c-a-s-e-l-o-v-e:  
** I want to know how Nicaise is doing. :( Who is with him now when Laurent is filming? Is he still in danger? What is police doing about this? What did Regent do?   
  
#nicaise #laurent  
**117 notes**

**roseandscorpy:  
** Half of my dashboard is talking about “The Summer Palace”, and I admit I haven’t read the book, so I have no idea what it is about. But in my mind it’s a story about two Indiana Jones / The Martians who travel around planets getting into trouble.   
  
#pls dont be mad #i am just not into space stuff   
**45 notes**

**burgeoningdelight:  
** thank god they are filming again, i want more pictures from set. so far i am in love with their costumes and scenery, looks exactly like i imagined! in the age where everything is greenscreen it’s so nice to see how much set building they are doing  
  
#space gays #tsp #that black costume laurent had on two weeks ago killed me #his LEGS ARE MASTERPIECES  
**228 notes**

* * *

**To:** Jord [05:44]  
How did you know you were in love with Aimeric?

**From:** Jord [05:46]  
Laurent, it's not even 6AM.

**From:** Jord [05:46]  
And I don't know. Does anyone? And honestly, I don't even know if I was. 

**To:** Jord [05:51]  
I don't know. I've never been in love.

**From:** Jord [05:52]  
Why are we having this conversation? Did something happen?

**To:** Jord [05:52]  
No.

**From:** Jord [05:54]  
You do know it's okay, right? Enguerran will be mad and lecture you about your career choices but Makedon won't mind. If anything it sells the movie.

**To:** Jord [05:55]  
I have to go.

**From:** Jord [05:56]  
Just talk with Damen.

 

* * *

**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Nicaise LaBeau moved from NYC’s Jacobi hospital to a private hospital in LA. [bit.ly/bFJ21mP ](https://t.co/x1FM7TheMx)   
  
**Diana** @chasing___cars  
I counted at least eight bodyguards and police was there too. I guess they are not joking around.  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
wow, Nicaise is being guarded by both Laurent’s and Damen’s bodyguards. :|  
  
**Anna** @annamayers  
@rustyrav LAZAR! <3  
  
**fearless soul** @interestings_  
nicaise is just being his dramatic self, i bet he lives for all the press coverage and secretly laughs about everyone  
  
**DeTrooper** @dramaalama  
nobody likes nicaise, he can die for all i care  
  
**Laurent De Vere** @laurentdevere  
@dramaalama Do shut up.  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
OH MY GOSH.  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
someone summoned laurent to twitter by being mean to nicase, this i need to see  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
i am reporting the asshole who talked shit about Nicaise. what is wrong with people.  
  
**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
@laurentdevere I love you too, but don’t you have a movie to make? Chop, chop!  
  
**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
@behindblueeyes how did you talked nik into typing that??? is he puking now? :D  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
this is christmas and my birthday together!!!!!!  
  
**Beck Waymack** @waymackbeck  
Yeah, I call bullshit. Nicaise is supposedly targeted and they all hang out on Twitter.  
  
**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
@waymackbeck Am I supposed to look for a coffin instead?

* * *

 

**From:** Laurent [07:25]  
Stay safe. Let me know if you need anything.

 

**From:** Damen [07:28]  
pls update us on everything! and stay safe!

 

**From:** Jord [08:12]  
Police promised to increase security, and I’ll make sure at least two bodyguards are with you everywhere you go. The hospital has given their permission so you won’t be alone even during procedures. If you need anything, let me know.

 

**From:** Herode [09:44]  
Nicaise, this is Herode. Please answer my calls, I want to know what is happening.

 

**From:** Nikandros [10:23]  
Chocolate or strawberry? :)

 

**From:** Unknown [10:26]  
You are digging your own grave.

 

**From:** Laurent [14:50]  
They found him.

* * *

 

**POLICE ARRESTS MAN WHO TRIED TO KILL NICAISE LABEAU  
**  
14-year-old actor Nicaise LeBeau was severely injured when a driver of another car caused an accident and fled the scene. The car had no license plate and it was unclear if it was a vehicular homicide or just hit and run.  
  
TMZ has learned that today the man behind the wheel - Govart Gagnon - was arrested.  
  
  
**UPDATE -------------------------------**  
  
**2:55 PM** \-- Law enforcement sources tell TMZ there is no bail option as they have enough evidence to not want to let Govart Gagnon go.  
  
**3:10 PM** \-- Cops have found the car that was involved in the accident.  
  
**3:30 PM** \-- Gagnon refuses to cooperate and has requested a lawyer.  
  
**6:50 PM** \-- Law enforcement sources tell TMZ that Gagnon has confessed to attempted murder of Nicaise LaBeau. He claims he was paid to do so but refuses to tell by whom.  
  
**11:40 PM** \-- Cops just had a press conference… Govart Gagnon has been found dead in his cell. Police has ruled out suicide.  
  
  
Read more: http://www.tmz.com/category/arrests/  
#EXCLUSIVE #CAR CRASHES #NICAISE #ACTORS #CRIME  
  
  
823 comments (Click to view)

* * *

**The New Yorker** @NewYorker  
Film mogul Regent is a child molester: Nicaise LaBeau tells his story and talks about pedophilia allegations. [nyer.cm/TFSxEUa](http://nyer.cm/TFSxEUa)  
  
**The New Yorker** @NewYorker  
Nicaise LaBeau: “When you are too old for him to fuck you, he drags your name through the mud, making sure nobody will ever be on your side, and disposes of you. Another one takes your place.” [nyer.cm/TFSxEUa](http://nyer.cm/TFSxEUa)

 

* * *

 

**From:** Nikandros [08:23]  
Are you okay?

 

**To:** Nikandros [08:28]  
yeah. i wish mom was alive, she would know what to do.

 

**From:** Nikandros [08:31]  
Just be there for him, that’s enough.

 

**To:** Nikandros [08:32]  
how’s nicaise?

 

**From:** Nikandros [08:32]  
He’s fine, sleeping.

 

**To:** Nikandros [08:35]  
idk what we would do without you there, thanks, nik.

 

* * *

 

**WhatsApp: one direction of bodyguards**

  


[08:27] **Lazar:** so how are we killing that piece of trash???  
[08:27] **Orlant:** torture first though right  
[08:28] **Jord:** Guys, i know this is horrible news but  
[08:29] **Jord:** Please focus on guarding Nicaise instead.  
[08:30] **Orlant:** huet  & rochert are w/ him, aktis & pallas too  
[08:31] **Lazar:** SO MEANWHILE WE KILL REGENT  
[08:31] **Lazar:** WAIT WAIT JORD  
[08:32] **Lazar:** did he do the same to your boy Aimeric?  
[08:32] **Jord:** This is not a place for that conversation.  
[08:32] **Lazar:** JESUS, HE DID DIDN’T HE  
[08:33] **Jord:** Don’t.  
[08:34] **Orlant:** um… but then what about Laurent?  
[08:34] **Jord:** Please, guys, not here.  
[08:34] **Orlant:** noooooooo  
[08:35] **Lazar:** OKAY WE ARE FUCKIN KILLING HIM  
[08:35] **Lazar:** JORD DID YOU KNOW??????????????  
[08:36] **Lazar:** FUCK HOW DID WE NOT KNOW???  
[08:38] **Orlant:** i am willing to go to jail for this

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while, a lot happened in my life including moving so I had to take an unplanned break from this story. But I am back! Some of you have asked about noticing changes in chapters. The thing is, I originally planned an Easter hunt event (yes, that's how much time has passed :D) and there was a new section added in every chapter but I never did the event itself. It's not going to change the plot so if you don't want to go and search for those new sections, that's fine. But if you feel like you need to re-read previous chapters to remember what the hell even happened in this fic, you get a nice bonus in every chapter. Also, lovely [arsaces-of-akielos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir) is helping me with beta reading this whole mess! ❤

 

* * *

 

**lamenlibrary.tumblr.com  
** The official library for everything Damen/Laurent  
masterlist: [here](http://nolink)  
list of tags: [ here  
](http://here)fic of the week: [here](http://nolink)

 

 

**Laurent/Damen Timeline (so far)**

We have compiled a quick timeline of Damen and Laurent and their relationship so far. They have not publicly confirmed they're together but looks like all signs point to that. We will update the timeline when new things happen, if we missed something, please message us.  
  
While this is not in the current timeline, according to Damen and Laurent they met when Damen as 16 and Laurent was 10, their parents wanted Auguste and Damen to spend time together. They got along well and stopped talking to each other when Auguste died, but there was no real bad blood between them.  
**  
** **March 20** \- Damen breaks up with Jokaste after 4 years of dating ([reported](http://nolink) by TMZ, later confirmed when Kastor confirmed being together with Jokaste).  
  
**March**   **??** \- casting for The Summer Palace happened, apparently Damen dropped his cup of coffee when meeting Laurent (according to [this](http://nolink) interview). They also had an audition together. No precise date, sorry.  
  
**May 18** \- First day of shooting. Damen and Laurent [talk on twitter](http://nolink) and start following each other.  
  
**May 19** \- Damen and Laurent follow each other on Instagram.  
  
**May 21** \- Official TSP twitter account posts [this photo](http://nolink) of Laurent and Damen (looks like they are talking about the script).  
  
**May 22** \- Damen and Laurent answer some fan questions on Twitter. Here’s [a post](http://nolink) of screenshots, they mention each other a lot. (Damen teases Laurent about his sweet tooth! Laurent says he’s impressed with Damen’s workout routine!)  
  
**May 26** \- Damen [posts a photo](http://nolink) of him and Laurent on set.  
  
**May 27** \- Another Damen and Laurent [set photo](http://nolink) from TSP twitter.  
  
**May 28** \- Damen [posts a photo](http://nolink) of Laurent eating donuts. (I am still laughing about the caption, if Laurent actually ate all of them, I am impressed :D)  
  
**May 30** \- Halvik posted [a photo](http://nolink) with the cast and crew, Damen and Laurent are laughing about something in the background and looking adorable.  
  
**May 30** \- Delpha Movies Instagram accounts posts [this photo](http://nolink) of Damen and Laurent reading scripts on a couch, Damen is lying on the couch with head in Laurent’s lap.  
  
**June 2** \- Damen and Laurent give [an interview](http://nolink) to Washington Post Live together. THEY HAVE AN INSIDE JOKE ABOUT KISSING. I am sorry but what??? :D  
  
**June 4** \- A [selfie](http://nolink) of them on Damen’s Instagram.  
  
**June 4** \- Another [selfie](http://nolink) on Damen’s Instagram.  
  
**June 7** \- There’s a [photo of Laurent](http://nolink) wearing what looks like [Damen’s sweater](http://nolink).  
  
**June 8** \- Laurent talks about how fun the set it with Damen, about pranks they pull and stuff [in this interview](http://nolink).  
  
**June 11** \- Damen posts [selfie](http://nolink) with kissing Laurent’s cheek on Instagram.  
  
**June 12** \- Nicaise gets into a car crash.  
  
**June 13** \- Laurent arrives at Jacobi Hospital where Nicaise is being kept.  
  
**June 14** \- Damen arrives at Jacobi Hospital. [A photo](http://nolink) of them hugging is leaked.  
  
**June 14-17** \- Various photos of both Laurent and Damen’s bodyguards arriving to/leaving the hospital.  
  
**June 18** \- Nicaise tweets about Damen’s manager Nikandros, confirming that they all know each other/spent time together (if anyone still doubted that).  
  
**June 20** \- Damen gets into a fight with a pap trying to take photos of him and Laurent at the hospital. TMZ [posts the video](http://nolink) of the fight.  
  
**June 22** \- TMZ posts [photos](http://nolink) of Laurent and Damen arriving together at the hospital.  
  
**June 26** \- Filming of TSP starts again. [A video](http://nolink) of Damen and Laurent arriving at the set in the same car was posted by TMZ. Looks like Laurent is wearing [Damen’s shirt](http://nolink).  
  
**June 28** \- TSP twitter tweets [this photo](http://nolink) of the cast, Laurent and Damen look really cute.  
  
**July 2** \- Nicaise is spotted with Laurent’s and Damen’s bodyguards.  
  
**July 2** \- Damen posts [this cute photo](http://nolink) of Laurent on Instagram from the set. (Damen’s friend, Torvled commented the photo with a lot of hilarious emojis.)  
  
**July 3** \- Laurent [tweets](http://nolink) that Damen is about to die because he ate the last donut. Damen [posts this](http://nolink) on Instagram, looks like he bought a few boxes of donuts.

* * *

 

 

**From:** Jord [08:34]  
Just a heads up, boys figured things out.

 

 

**From:** Jord [08:36]  
I know now is not the time, but you might want to talk with them. Lazar and Orlant might actually do something stupid.

 

 

**From:** Jord [08:37]  
Let me know if you need anything.

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:40]  
They will put 2 + 2 together soon enough. Are you sure you don’t want an interview with The New Yorker?

 

 

**From:** Enguerran [08:42]  
And what did you do with Makedon? He called and sounded like he personally wants to kill Regent. He also asked if you want to stop the filming for a few days while you are with Nicaise?

* * *

 

 

**Transcript: Film mogul Regent is a child molester: Nicaise LaBeau tells his story**  
_By The New Yorker_

 

When 14-year-old actor Nicaise LeBeau was horribly injured in a car crash, The Council Studios rushed to release a supportive statement and wish Nicaise a speedy recovery; director Regent was quoted to say: “Nicaise is a shining star that Hollywood cannot live without, my thoughts and prayers are with him.” No surprise that everyone was shocked when Nicaise tweeted that he blames Regent and his movie company for the car crash. The Council Studios called the allegations “upsetting and blatant lies”, Regent blamed his former star Laurent de Vere for influencing Nicaise. We expected Regent to file a defamation lawsuit, but Nicaise plans to take Regent to court himself for allegations much worse than defamation. In an interview with The New Yorker, Nicaise talks about pedophilia allegations and why his life might still be in danger.  
We met in a private hospital in LA where Nicaise is still recovering from his many injuries. There were numerous levels of security to bypass and multiple bodyguards both outside and inside Nicaise’s room. We had exchanged emails before the interview, and I met the manager that Nicaise has been working with. It was this manager who’d been typing Nicaise’s recent tweets (due to his injuries Nicaise wasn’t able to use his hands) and he stayed with us during the interview along with two bodyguards. Nicaise seemed unbothered by their presence despite the heavy conversation, and at times it was hard to remember I was talking to a 14-year-old kid.  
  
THE NEW YORKER: That’s a lot of security you have.  
  
NICAISE LABEAU: Better safe than sorry, right?  
  
TNY: You were telling me about the death threats, about the messages.  
  
NL: Yes. Nik [Nikandros, his manager] will send you all the screenshots if you want. I have received at least one every day. ( _His manager nods._ )  
  
TNY: I am sure people will be curious, why you are talking to the press and not the police?  
  
NL: I am talking to both, but he [Regent] has people everywhere. I have enough evidence to bring him to court, but I want a fair trial. I think this increases my chances. And I am petty ( _Nicaise grins, his manager laughs_ ), I want him to know how it feels to be publicly destroyed.  
  
TNY: Is that what he is trying to do right now?  
  
NL: With me? No, he’s trying to kill me. But he has done it to many others. The thing is, he only likes us when we are kids, when our voices haven’t broken yet. When you are too old for him to fuck you, he drags your name through the mud, making sure nobody will ever be on your side, and disposes of you. Another one takes your place. ( At this point it’s evident that the bodyguards have not been previously informed about the subject of our interview, there is some distress, and it takes time for Nicaise to calm everyone down.)  
  
NL: Sorry.  
  
TNY: No problem. Did you mention others?  
  
NL: I cannot name names, it’s not my place, but I am sure you will hear about them soon.  
  
TNY: How do you know about the others?  
  
NL: It’s not that hard to guess. ( _There’s a pause, Nicaise is visibly upset.)_ But if people want evidence, there are papers, lists, everything. He kept records. I know he blames Laurent’s influence, brain injuries and everything else, but it’s really not just my word against his.  
  
TNY: Speaking of Laurent, there was quite an uproar about him helping you. Everyone assumed you two don’t get along.  
  
NL: Everyone assumed we hate each other. Which I did, for a long time. Regent was very good at convincing me that he loved me, that I was special, the only one. I believed him. He hated Laurent after the _Arles_ fiasco, and I knew that. So, of course, I wanted to impress Regent. The only reason I agreed to do _Chastillion_ was to spread rumors about Laurent doing drugs and giving them to me. (Nicaise gets teary-eyed.) I helped to destroy his career. Laurent would tell you it’s not my fault, but...  
  
TNY: Laurent doesn’t blame you?  
  
NL: No, he actually saved me.

 

Click [ here ](http://nolink) to read the full transcript of their interview.

* * *

 

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
I am so disgusted I don’t even know what to say

**Anna** @annamayers  
@rustyrav i’m so ???????

**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
nicaise looks so tiny in the photos, so many injuries and all the hospital machines around him, he’s so brave :(

**Tokyo Drift** @driftdrift  
Wow, Hollywood keeps delivering. Just when I thought nothing could disgust me more.

**fearless soul** @interestings_  
ofc it’s no excuse for regent but @behindblueeyes admitted he wanted to have sex with regent and did it willingly??? to get roles and stuff? that is so fucked up!

**Bella** @bloggerbella  
I have been very vocal about how much I dislike Laurent de Vere, and I still think he’s done a lot of horrible stuff, but I am glad he was there for Nicaise. The part about Laurent hiding their friendship so Nicaise would not be in danger… Damn.

**Diana** @chasing___cars   
@bloggerbella Well, Laurent might know what Regent to Nicaise did from first hand experience.

**Bella** @bloggerbella  
@chasing___cars Shit… SHIT. You might be right. Ughhhhh.

**arthur** @pizzaparty85  
gotta love the sudden silence from the council studios on all social media

**Laurent De Vere Updates** @laurentupdates  
I know there’s a lot of speculation on Twitter right now, but I don’t feel comfortable making any assumptions.

**Laurent De Vere Updates** @laurentupdates  
And I don’t want to make this about Laurent, right now it’s Nicaise who needs love and support.

**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
wait, wait, i just remembered, @annamayers that time you tweeted about Laurent and Nicaise and then deleted the tweet???

**Anna** @annamayers  
@rustyrav can’t say much but remember how laurent followed me right after?

**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
@interestings_ You fucking piece of shit, I was eight years old. Do you also want to know if I was wearing skirt too short, got drunk and flirted with him in a dark alley?

**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
@interestings_ Question: When is a child responsible for their own sexual abuse? Answer: NEVER.

**Nicaise L.** @behindblueeyes  
Two of my bodyguards are shamelessly flirting with each other. And no, I am not talking about Laurent and Damen.

**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
omg nicaise is an angel and we should all love and cherish him

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From:** Laurent [23:16]  
How did you know you were in love with Jokaste?

 

**To:** Laurent [23:17]  
i don’t know, i just did?

 

**From:** Laurent [23:18]  
That’s not helpful at all.

 

**To:** Laurent [23:19]  
sorry i just don’t know how to explain it. how would u explain it?

 

**From:** Laurent [23:33]  
I’ve never been in love. It would be pointless anyway.

 

**To:** Laurent [23:35]  
pointless? why????????

 

**From:** Laurent [23:37]  
After Regent? Who would want to love me?

 

**To:** Laurent [23:38]  
are u w/ nicaise?

 

**From:** Laurent [23:38]  
Yes?

 

**To:** Laurent [23:40]  
stay where u are, on my way

 

**From:** Laurent [23:42]  
What? Why? Damen you don’t have to.

 

* * *

 

 

**LAURENT DE VERE’S BODYGUARD SHOT AFTER GUNMAN TARGETS HIS CAR**

A bodyguard for Laurent de Vere has been shot after a gunman opened fire on Laurent’s car as it was driving through LA traffic. According to the LA Police Department, Laurent de Vere was not in the car, but another actor, Laurent’s partner in an upcoming movie, Damen Akielos was in the car and was not injured. It’s not clear if the gunman was after de Vere or Akielos.

Orlant Rebours, one of Laurent de Vere’s bodyguards, was shot in the arm around midnight, shortly after the car left Akielois’ apartment. Rebours was taken to the hospital to be treated for the gunshot wounds and is reported to be in good condition. He was released two hours after arriving.

 

Read more: [ http://www.tmz.com/category/celebs/ ](http://www.tmz.com/category/car-crashes/)

 

* * *

 

**ScreenJunkies News** @sjnews  
Filming of #TheSummerPalace continues, watch today’s live show to see our interview with @halvikvaskand @kashelvask!

**ScreenJunkies News** @sjnewss  
It's #FanFriday on #SJU, let’s discuss #TheSummerPalace news. Live at 11AM Pacific- http://defy.cm/SJU w/ @joestarr87 @MurrelDan @SpencerGilbert

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [arsaces-of-akielos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir) for beta reading a.k.a figting with too many commas, weird words, tenses and everything else I throw at you. I hope Java gods will forgive me for keeping you distracted.

 

**FILM MOGUL REGENT ARRESTED, CHARGED WITH RAPE AND SEXUAL ABUSE  
**   
Film mogul, director Regent was arrested in New York City today on charges of rape, criminal sex acts, sexual abuse and sexual misconduct related to his interactions with six minors according to the New York Police Department. “The NYPD thanks the brave victims for their courage in coming forward and seeking justice,” the NYPD said in a statement.   
  
Regent was taken to court in handcuffs; the hearing opened at 11:00AM and, in a roomful of reporters, the lead prosecutor in the case announced the charges against the film mogul: multiple first-degree and third-degree rape charges. The prosecutor also noted that Regent was using his power and position to lure in young actors and sexually abuse them as well as silence his victims.  
  
Regent pleaded not guilty.

  
**UPDATE -------------------------------  
**   
**1:00 PM** The families of Thevenin Touars and Aimeric Fortaine—two young actors who allegedly were sexually abused by Regent and later committed suicide—intend to file a wrongful death lawsuit, the families’ lawyers told reporters.  
  
**2:30 PM** A witness has come forward and NYPD has enough evidence that Govart Gagnon, a driver who tried to kill Nicaise LaBeau in a car crash, was hired by Regent. Regent will be additionally charged with first-degree attempted murder.  
  
Read more: <http://www.tmz.com/category/arrests/>  
#EXCLUSIVE #BREAKINGNEWS #ARRESTED  
  
823 comments ([Click to view](http://Click%20to%20view))

 

**• Jacob •**  
Rich people feeling like they can get away with everything. I hope they make a good example of him.  
Reply Share › 

**• Joyce Dave •**  
brave victims, yeah right, if some of them had spoke up early on, they could've saved a lot of others. bunch of young guys who wanted to be famous and now want attention because their fame has run dry.  
Reply Share › 

**• Dan Josten •**  
What is wrong with you????????? THEY WERE KIDS.  
Reply Share › 

**• Lorraine •**  
i don’t agree that they were silent because they wanted to be, but yeah, sucks that some of them had to die because others didn’t speak up  
Reply Share › 

**• cuba barbie •**  
wow maybe stop blaming children and blame the sick fuck instead  
Reply Share › 

**• Pitch Blease •**  
Come on! People like you are the reason why victims don’t come forward! Do you know how much it takes to talk about the abuse? And in front of the whole world in this case? Also Nicaise LeBeau was almost killed when he did it? Do we even know if some others were not killed?  
Reply Share › 

**• BooBoo •**  
I hope he spends the rest of his life in prison.  
Reply Share › 

**• Larry Jr. Jr. •**  
Laurent de Vere being in the courtroom and watching it all go down… I feel like that confirms what everyone has been talking about. But good on him, I hope he gets justice.  
Reply Share › 

**• cuba barbie •**  
the look on his face says it all doesn’t it  
Reply Share › 

**• Death Cab For •**  
I always assumed the dude was an asshole, this does make you wonder. But he might be there for Nicaise.  
Reply Share › 

**• Larry Jr. Jr. •**  
He might, sure, but I’ll bet anything that was not the reason. I mean, even if you ignore the age he was dropped by TCS and other facts, Nicaise practically spelled it out in his interview. And they shot his bodyguard!  
Reply Share › 

**• Death Cab For •**  
Man, imagine trying to work in an industry practically controlled by your abuser… And here I assumed he’s an asshole...  
Reply Share › 

**• Tom B •**  
Filthy swine, the justice will win.  
Reply Share › 

  


* * *

**The Summer Palace Discord  
** **#actors**

**LaLaLamen** Today at 3:12PM  
Was Damen there too?  
  
**sunlights** Today at 3:12PM  
i think no? pretty sure he was filming today.  
  
**Rusty (Ravenel)** Today at 3:13PM  
This is just so horrific. I mean, I always liked Laurent, and I never believed even half of the things the press was saying about him, but this is just… He was dragged through the mud when TCS dropped him, and he never said anything against them. I feel so heartbroken for him.  
  
**zero-bubbles** Today at 3:14PM  
@Rusty (Ravenel) omg, i just woke up, did he confirm he was one of the victims?  
  
**Rusty (Ravenel)** Today at 3:14PM  
Yeah. :(  
  
**Angel | laurent-of-vere** Today at 3:15PM  
A journalist asked him (and idk who asks questions like that?) if he was one of the victims & he just said “yes”.  
  
**zero-bubbles** Today at 3:15PM  
damn...  
  
**sunlights** Today at 3:15PM  
also, remember how everyone including aimeric’s father blamed laurent??? and now the wrongful death? what???  
  
**LaLaLamen** Today at 3:16PM  
Yeah, I am confused about that one. Wasn’t there a suicide note?  
  
**Rusty (Ravenel)** Today at 3:16PM  
Well, we never actually saw it, and they never sued Laurent for wrongful death, so maybe they were lying? Or perhaps it’s more complicated. Fuck. This makes my head AND heart hurt.  
  
**caspers** Today at 3:17PM  
this is why i avoid rpf stuff  
  
**zero-bubbles** Today at 3:19PM  
oh gosh, i am looking at the court photos now. i want to hug laurent. :/  
  


* * *

**WhatsApp: we love one (1) cast iron bitch**

[19:13] **Lazar:** orlant, bro, dude, buddy, how are u?  
[19:16] **Orlant:** bored  & high on painkillers  
[19:16] **Jord:** Lazar, you’re on duty, stop using your phone.  
[19:18] **Lazar:** boss is being guarded by akielos very closely ;)  
[19:19] **Lazar:** but i can ask to join ;)  
[19:19] **Huet:** lol  
[19:21] **Orlant:** wait, WAIT, are they finally fucking???  
[19:22] **Rochert:** who is fucking now?  
[19:22] **Lazar:** no theyre just staring at each other or some other romantic shit  
[19:23] **Orlant:** i did not get shot for them to keep not fucking!!!!!!!!  
[19:23] **Huet:** looooool  
[19:23] **Lazar:** OH MY GOD  
[19:24] **Jord:** I am screenshotting this and sending to Laurent.  
[19:25] **Lazar:** good maybe he will take the hint  
[19:27] **Rochert:** are you at least fucking pallas?  
[19:28] **Lazar:** i am on duty, how dare you suggest i would do such things ;)  
[19:29] **Orlant:** i call bullshit on that one bc pallas is with nicaise 24/7  
[19:29] **Jord:** Lazar, can you at least tell Laurent to pick up his phone?  
[19:30] **Lazar:** sure, mom  
[19:32] **Lazar:** THEY ARE MAKING OUT  
[19:33] **Orlant:** FUCKING FINALLY  


* * *

**The New Yorker** @NewYorker  
Loyse Fortaine: “Laurent tried to save Aimeric from Regent but it was too late.” [nyer.cm/KLDzRTs](nyer.cm/KLDzRTs)  
  
**Sorcerer** @LikwidOxygen  
I know Regent is a piece of trash but Guion is not much better. He sold his own son!  
  
**fearless soul** @interestings_  
i love how all of them come out now when they are famous  
  
**fearless soul** @interestings_  
they are not much better than regent, they were willing to fuck an old dude to get famous  
  
@interestings_. Account suspended. Twitter suspends accounts which violate the Twitter Rules.  
  
**movies shmovies** @DanielHiddleston  
okay ill admit laurent de vere might not be as horrible as i thought. hollywood is so fucked up cant believe this all happened and nobody said anything  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
Aimeric’s mother looks so devastated in that interview. :(  
  
**Queen Halvik** @halvikismyqueen  
Loyse Fortaine is a proof that you should not underestimate mother’s love. She and Nicaise are my heros for getting all the evidence to the police.  
  
**Bella** @bloggerbella  
There is still a shitton of proof Laurent is an asshole. He might be a victim, but he’s still an asshole.  
  
**gremlin_queen** @zero_bubbles  
@bloggerbella really? when does he have time to be one in between charities, helping nicaise, trying to save aimeric, and also taking all the shit media threw at him regards regent?  
  
**Bella** @bloggerbella  
@zero_bubbles Whatever, you can believe that if you want but he’s been rude to too many people.  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
@bloggerbella everyone who talks shit about Laurent owes me five dollars  
  
**arthur** @pizzaparty85  
i am sorry but jord being angry but still staying with laurent??????? i am here for that kind of loyalty.  
  
**Anna** @annamayers  
@pizzaparty85 i almost wish we could get an interview with him too. but at the same time it must be super painful to everyone to talk about aimeric so i just hope jord is doing well.  
  
**arthur** @pizzaparty85  
@annamayers i imagine he has also signed non disclosure agreements and stuff  
  
**Diana** @chasing___cars  
I wonder how Makedon feels about all of this Laurent drama.  
  
**Delpha Movies** @DelphaMoviews  
@chasing___cars We are proud of Laurent and stand with him and other victims.  
  
**Rusty Ravenel** @rustyrav  
I am not crying it’s just rain in my eyes  
  


* * *

**SEARCH: The Summer Palace **  
RELATED: laurent de vere, damen akielos, tsp, andryan, tsp teaser trailer

  
**summerpalacenews:**  
Delpha Movies have posted a teaser trailer of The Summer Palace:  
[video embedded] 

#the summer palace #tsm movie #videos  
**2,214 notes**

  
**vincentblues:**  
fuck the trailer is actually good? i hope the movie lives up to it!

#hyyyyyyyype #hahaha watch me eat my words about laurent de vere sucking at this #he does look very good in the trailer #so i might actually go and watch the movie  
**77 notes**

  
**burgeoningdelight:**  
MY SPACE GAYS ARE SO AMAZING! Andrew piloting the ship and looking like HE IS ABOUT TO KILL EVERYONE, that scene where Ryan smiles and I DIE, that moment where Ryan falls????????? AND THAT KISSING SCENE I AM SO EMOTIONAL HELP

#space gays #tsp #i have been killed #laurent is sooooooooooooooooo good oh my god hold me pls  
**293 notes**

  
**spaceandryan:**  
I love the chemistry they have in the trailer! I love that Makedon really embraced the romance part of the movie! I love that it’s not just star wars. Laurent’s costumes are amazing and the red cloak is so stunning! And that scene where Ryan falls, I can tell I will cry a lot during this movie. Both Laurent and Damen are really good in the teaser, so excited!

#the summer palace #laurent de vere #damen akielos #my thoughts  
**67 notes**

  
**baby-blues:**  
also Andrew’s space ship looks nothing like I imagined :D 

**12 notes**   


* * *

**Hollywood And The Council Studios Owe An Apology to Laurent de Vere  
** _By Herrode_

When Makedon North cast Laurent de Vere in his upcoming movie, Hollywood had a fit. How dare he? Isn’t he aware how absolutely horrible and unworkable de Vere is? Hasn’t he read all these articles about why Hollywood should not hire Laurent? Doesn’t he remember all those scandals, all those failed movies? “Laurent de Vere is a box office poison,” claimed a celebrity gossip site, “he is like Midas, except his golden touch turns everything into ruins,” said another. On Twitter, _#boycottthesummerpalace_ trended before the filming even started. The movie seemed to be doomed before it was released. And yet, Makedon continued working with Laurent de Vere and unapologetically claimed that Laurent was “talented”, “impressive”, “stunning”. “It’s a shame,” I told a friend after reading an interview with Makedon, “that after everything that Laurent has done, he gets to ruin another movie.”  
  
And the list of things that Laurent had done was endless. Here, at The Council Studios, we still remembered the filming of _Arles_ and how it seemed that Laurent single-handedly managed to ruin _everything_. We heard stories from cast and crew about how spoiled Laurent was, we heard about how he refused to listen to Regent, we heard how he ripped costumes apart, ruined set pieces, had tantrums and made the set impossible to work at. As a board member of The Council Studios, I agreed that it was for the best to stop the filming, and when Regent insisted we should never work with Laurent again, I agreed to that too. Back then none of us knew, and even worse, none of us tried to know. I never personally visited the set to see what was happening, I never asked Laurent any questions, I pretended not to know that he was forced to work days after the crash that killed his family, I had “forgotten” that Laurent’s late brother was supposed to be his partner in _Arles_. It was one child actor against the director and co-chairman, we all knew what the right thing to do was.  
  
In Hollywood influence and money are everything, you can get away with murder if you are rich and powerful. And you can destroy those who are below you. Nobody in Hollywood’s inner circles is surprised when an actor is made to look like a failure, when they are blacklisted, when their careers fade, we all know that chances are—said actor has angered someone powerful. So when Laurent’s career kept spiraling down even after _Arles_ , we knew it wasn’t just Laurent destroying his image, we knew that Regent had a say in it. “Laurent did something to deserve it,” is what we would say if you asked. None of us thought anything of it—a powerful movie mogul going after a 14-year-old kid and destroying his life.  
  
We failed Laurent de Vere just like we failed Thevenin Touars, Aimeric Fortaine, and Nicaise LaBeau. We pretended not to know that the system is rigged against them and that there might be an apparent reason why four TCS child stars all walked down the same path, why all of them were “shining stars” but only until their voices broke. Nobody wanted to risk going against the most influential person, we all valued our careers, salaries, and reputations more than we valued the safety and wellbeing of children within the industry.  
  
And even when allegations against Regent started, when Nicaise bravely talked to the press, we still didn’t do anything. We, the board members, hoped that Regent would resign so none of us would have to fire him, we were still afraid and more worried about our own lives than the fact that we had helped to destroy others’. In the end, we fired him—only after our attorneys reassured us we have the grounds to do so, of course. But it was too late. Firing Regent after he was arrested was like taking away a gun of a murderer _after_ he had killed people.  
  
We can no longer pretend not to know and not to see, it’s evident that Laurent wasn’t a spoiled child star on the set of _Arles_ , but a victim desperately trying to escape. We now know that he didn’t “bully Aimeric into suicide”, we know that most if not all Laurent’s scandals had Regent’s hands in them. Laurent lived through all of them and kept working despite Hollywood trying to get rid of him. And Makedon North, who has never played by Hollywood’s rules, noticed what we pretended not to see—that he was still the same talented, incredible actor that he had been before we all sided with his abuser Regent.  
  
There isn’t much we can do besides apologizing and doing our best from now on. Thankfully, there is no statute of limitations for rape in New York or Los Angeles, and there is enough evidence to keep Regent behind bars for a few lifetimes, but he is not the first or the last one who disregards lives of those he deems less powerful or less important. We have to be better and do better, so there are no more Laurents or Aimerics, we have to stop sacrificing children like lambs to make powerful men happy.  
  


* * *

**Celebrity Gossip** @celebritygossip  
Trouble in paradise: Jokaste Atros apparently is single again. Her baby daddy Kastor Akielos has been spotted making out with a new lady. [bit.ly/t3KDSya](bit.ly/t3KDSya)  
  
**Damen Akielos** @loverandfighter  
I have photo evidence that @laurentdevere can eat six donuts in one sitting. [imgur.com/gallery/20tiv](imgur.com/gallery/20tiv)   
  
**Laurent De Vere** @laurentdevere  
@loverandfighter I take it back, you are no longer my favorite person.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr.](http://tumsa.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All The World's A Dig Site](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773400) by [Entity_Sylvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir)




End file.
